


Even after the end of everything

by alibelle23



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alibelle23/pseuds/alibelle23
Summary: Alicia gets trapped with Al during the hurricane. Al is one of the last persons Alicia would want to be with during a storm. This is al alternative to Fear's 4x12 where Alicia spends time with Al instead of Al and June.
Relationships: Alicia Clark & Luciana Galvez, Alicia Clark & Victor Strand, Althea & Alicia Clark, Althea & June (Fear the Walking Dead), Althea/Alicia Clark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 39





	1. Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first Fear the Walking Dead fic. I have already completed another FTWD fic which I have not posted yet. I thought I would start with this one first. English is me second language so I really tried.

Of all the persons she could be trapped with during a hurricane, Al is the second least person that Alicia would want to be with, the first being Charlie. She still doesn’t know what she will do if she ever lays her hands on Charlie again. She spared her once, but doesn’t know if she has the courage to see her again and not kill her for destroying her whole fucking life. It doesn’t matter if she is still a kid. That kid brought down the fall of the stadium, the death of her mother and killed her brother Nick. She almost fed Al to the dead for trying to protect Charlie.

She hates being in this damn SWAT van with Al, she is so inquisitive and never shuts the hell up. All Alicia wanted was to be alone. If Alicia would have stayed at the mansion she would have at least been with Strand and Luciana whom she considers her only links to her family. Instead, she left the mansion trying to find someone that needed help. She thought she had found someone she could help, but that didn’t go well and now she is trapped in the van with Al.

“What were you doing out here alone Alicia?” Al asks resting her feet on the dashboard of the van.

Alicia doesn’t even look at Al even though Al is still looking at her. After what seems like an hour Alicia finally answers.  
“I was looking for someone. I thought I could help that person, but I was too late and the dead got to him before I could do anything.”  
“Why were you alone? Where are Luciana and Str….” Al is cut off by Alicia who meets her gaze and raises her voice at Al.

“Is that all you do Al?” Alicia asks in a sarcastic tone.  
“Do what?” Al questions.

“Intrude in everyone’s business and never shut the hell up.” “I really don’t know how you are still alive!” Alicia growls.  
“Ouch! You hurt my feelings there sweetheart. Al says while she smirks.

“It’s my job to ask questions, I’m a journalist remember. You shouldn’t be such an ass Alicia after I just saved you from staying out there alone during a hurricane.” Al says raising her eyebrow.  
“Believe me Al, I am already regretting accepting your invitation here.” Alicia scoffs.

“Well sweetheart we are going to be trapped here together for a while until the hurricane stops so you might as well make yourself at home and stop being a jerk.”

Alicia barely hears that last word as the wind has gotten stronger and the rain is pouring incessantly. In a way, she is glad that she is not out there. Walkers are being thrown all over the place by the wind and a few have already slamming against the van. Not that she care if she dies anymore. She has lost her direct family already, Luciana might be just as broken as she is now and Strand is just not the same since her mother died.

“Hey I think we should take a rest until the hurricane stops. Um.. If you want you can have one of the seats at the back and I’ll have the other.” Al suggests.

“I’m fine here, besides I doubt I can fall asleep with all the noise outside.” Alicia replies staring straight out the windshield.

“Ok suit yourself sweetheart.” Al says while getting off from the driver’s seat and heading to the back.

“Stop calling sweetheart. We are not anything even close to friends, I barely know you plus I don’t think I want to get to know you. As soon as the hurricane is over I’m out of here.” Alicia snarls.

“Ok Clark relax! I was just trying to be nice and hospitable. No need to be an asshole.” Al says as she starts laying down on the seats at the back of the van. Alicia doesn’t answer and just wonders how Al is able to fit on the seats comfortably with Al being so damn tall.

After half an hour, Alicia has a change of mind and is not willing to stay on the passenger’s seat watching through the windshield the dead fly all over the place. Just as Alicia gets up and is making her way to the back of the van she stops on her tracks in shock as she sees that Al has already removed her navy blue buttoned down shirt and is shedding her pants, leaving her in a beige tank top and underwear.

“What the fuck Al?” “I heard you laying down on the seats, why are you stripping right in front of me now?” Alicia demands, her face blushing.

“You said you were staying at the front, plus it’s hot as hell. Not my fault you decided to come here.” Al replies while continuing to fight her way out of her pants.  
Alicia can’t help but look at Al’s well toned arms and long legs.

“Stop being a perv Alicia! Al jokes while finally getting out of her jeans.

“What? I…Im not…” Alicia stutters.

“I know you were staring at me sweetheart. I know when I’m being admired.” Al laughs.

“Shut the fuck up. I wasn’t looking at you. And even if I was don’t you dare to think that I was admiring you. You don’t have anything I would want to admire” Alicia snaps and for a moment Al thinks that she is about to get punched as Alicia’s hands curl into fists. “FYI I’m not into women and even if I were you wouldn’t be my type.”

“Whoa! relax sweetheart I was just messing with you. No need to get all jumpy and offensive.” Al chuckles. “but I’m not quite sure that I’m not your type though...”

“What the hell do you mean?” Alicia demands while taking a step backward and putting her hands on her hips.

“Well …”AL smirks. “When I stopped on that road to assist a woman whom I thought needed help, but who then almost cut my throat with her gun barrel...well that woman then had her hands all over me, groping me.”

“I.. I was not.” “You’re a fucking delusional bitch, Al.” Alicia stammers as she takes a step forward and jabs her finger at the center of Al’s chest.

“Hey sweetheart, you need to ask permission to touch. I know the world went to shit, but one of my rules is to always have the other person’s consent.” Al teases throwing a wink to Alicia.

“I fucking hate you. If I have another chance I’ll feed you to the de…….” Alicia is cut off by Al’s laughing and Alicia just feels like knocking the fuck out of her.”You know what just go to sleep and I’ll do the same.” Alicia breathes as Al is just getting on her last nerve.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be able to sle….” Al is interrupted as Alicia shouts, “Oh God you never shut up.”

“Okay I’ll stop. Good night Clark and maybe you should show a little more courtesy to me for saving your ass.” Al says as she lays down on the seat facing the wall of the van.

Before Alicia can say anything Al is already snoring, but Alicia is pretty sure Al is still not asleep.

Alicia sighs heavily, feeling the exhaustion setting in. She starts to get comfortable on the seats and doesn’t remove any of her clothes even though it is hot as hell. Al is on the other side of the van, spread out on her back now, one arm hanging off the seats. She doesn’t look like she gives a shit about sharing the van with Alicia while sleeping in just a tank top and underwear. Alicia envies Al for a moment, at how peacefully she looks like she is sleeping even though of all that noise outside. Alicia knows she will not be able to sleep. She doesn’t feel her life has meaning anymore, doesn’t know what do to now that her mom and Nick are gone; might as well just die so all of this is over. There is no reason for living anymore. How do you continue living after you have lost everything and everyone you loved? There is no reason to fight to live anymore.

Alicia feels her eyes getting heavier and heavier and just hopes that the hurricane will soon be over so that she can leave.


	2. You should go

Alicia opens her eyes, doesn’t remember at what time she fell asleep or when the hurricane stopped, but it so quiet right now. She turns her head to look at the seat across of hers where Al was sleeping and it’s empty. She looks around Al is not in the van. She gets up, stretches, walks toward the back of the van, gun barrel in her hand and opens the doors. The sky is clear, but the aftermath of the hurricane is a dreadful sight to take in. There are barely any trees standing and there is debris all over the place and makes her wonder if she would still be alive if Al hadn’t found her. As Alicia walks towards the front of the van, Al is standing up with her hand at the back of her neck like she is trying to figure something out. Alicia notices that there is a fallen tree blocking the bridge. 

“Good morning there sunshine,” Al greets standing up and walking towards Alicia. “When I woke up I saw you still fast asleep, jaw hanging open, drooling so I didn’t want to wake you up.” Al stops at a certain distance like afraid she might get punched by Alicia.

“Are you a fucking asshole by nature or do you just pretend to be one?” Alicia spits with an indignant look crossing her face. “The hurricane has stopped so I’m getting the fuck out of here.” “By the way thanks for that unforgettable asshole hospitality of your, keep it up.”

“You’re very welcome my darling, but I …” Al is cut off by Alicia who turns around to face her.

“Al I already told you to stop calling me sweetheart and all that other bullshit, you’re the most fucking annoying person I’ve ever met and that is counting Morgan and his bullshit about life being precious and helping people.” Alicia yells while walking away.

Al runs behind her and breathes, “I hate to break it to you swe…” “One more fucking sweetheart and I swear I’ll knock you the fuck out.” Alicia snaps.

“What I was gonna say that the road going that direction has been washed away and there is no way of crossing on the SWAT van, by foot and worse swimming. So I hate to break it to you, but you can’t go back to the mansion in that direction and if you noticed that tree over there is blocking the bridge. I have tried to contact Morgan and the others on the walkie, but it looks like we are out of range” Al informs.

“I don’t see what the problem is. I just walk over the tree, continue walking and find a way how to get back to the mansion.” Alicia says as she grins.

Al pulls her eyebrows together, hands on her hips and a dumbfounded look crosses her face. “Sooo..… are you and I lifting the van over that tree or what???? Kindly enlighten me since I do not see how we will get the van over that tree blocking the bridge. ” Al asks.

“We…. There is no WE Al.” “I don’t give half a shit what you do; I’m getting the hell out of here and as far away from you as I can. So goodbye see ya! Actually it’s - never see ya again.”

“What the hell Alicia!” “I won’t be able to move that tree on my own. You have to help me.” Al pleads.

Alicia continues grinning and take some satisfaction at the way Al makes that puppy face while pleading then she says,” I forgot the part where that’s my problem.”

“You called me an asshole earlier, but you’re a bigger asshole than I am. I saved your ass from dying probably horrifically and this is how you repay me.” Al yells as sweat is starting to drip down her face.

“I didn’t know I had to repay you for something like that. Oh! I forgot it’s Al, the person who never gives or helps in anyway unless she can get out something in return. My apologies for not making that deal with you Al, but since you didn’t say anything about a deal we are done here.” 

“ I’m serious Alicia, you could have died horribly if it wasn’t for me. Do you see that walking stuck in the branch of that tree?”   
Alicia looks towards the tree that Al is pointing. One of the walker’s leg is missing and it’s just hanging by a tree branch that went right through its chest. 

“Well that princess…. could have been you, but worse. I mean judging by the magnitude of that hurricane and the strong winds you could have been that walker right now, but with the tree branch up your ass.” Al yells.“So the least you could do is help me remove that tree from the road and then after that, I don’t care if you go far away until you reach the devil’s ass.” 

“Stop being a baby, I will help you, but once that’s done you’re on your own.” Alicia replies.

Al breathes a sigh of relief and cleans the sweat of her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

“Any ideas on how we will move that tree because I doubt both of us will have the strength to lift it up, besides I feel a bit weak since I haven’t eaten anything.” Alicia says.

“I still have some protein bars and some water left inside the van; you can have some of that. I think we should cut the branches of that tree which are pretty big in order to make the tree lighter and easier to move. I have a machete in the van.” Al suggests.

Alicia nods, heads to the van and quickly eats something and volunteers to start cutting off the branches first. An hour goes by and Alicia already feels her arms burning.

“It’s your turn Al, I already did most of the dirty work so there is not much for you left.” Alicia yells to Al who is inside the van.

There is no reply and Alicia wonders if Al just fell asleep or is just being an asshole wanting Alicia to do all the work. She heads back to the van and sees Al sitting down by her safe inside the van. She is rubbing her thumb and index finger on her forehead like if she has a massive headache. Alicia can’t help, but notice Al’s excessive sweating.

“You didn’t hear me?” Alicia questions as she move closer to Al. Still there is no answer from Al.

“Are you okay?” Alicia asks as she put down the point of the machete on the van floor and rests her hand on it.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Al replies as she starts to get up and the minute that she does she feels her head start spinning.

Al quickly grabs hold of something and sits back again. Alicia puts the machete on one side and takes a step forward.

“You okay?” Alicia asks again.

“Yeah! Just low blood sugar equals low blood pressure, I’m just shaky. That’s all.” Al assures.

“You look very pale and you’re sweating a lot.”

“You’re sweating a lot.” Al retorts.

“Yeah well I’m doing all the work.” Alicia defends.

Alicia takes another step forward and puts the back of her palm to Al’s cheek and then to her forehead.

“Hey! I told you last night you need to ask for consent remember?” Al says moving her head away from Alicia’s touch.”Now you have a handful sweat on your hand.”

“You’re a little warm Al.” Alicia informs. “You should lie down, hydrate and I will continue with the tree outside.”

“Well look at you sweetheart worrying about me; I can handle myself thank you.” Al stands up as she motions with her hand for Alicia to hand over the machete.

“I really think you…..” Alicia doesn’t finish her sentence as she is left there standing like an idiot while Al steps forward, grabs the machete and heads outside. 

Alicia follows Al outside and watches her as she swings the machete high in the air and then brings it down with great force cutting off the branches. After about 5 minutes Al puts the machete down and she is looking exhausted.

“Too much for you to handle, Al?” Alicia laughs. “You’re too skinny and you need to workout more.” Alicia continues to giggle. “Looks like I will have to end up doing all the dirty, because if I leave it to you it will take you a week.” 

Al turns to look at Alicia and starts walking towards her, machete on hand. She wouldn’t dare Alicia thinks for a second taking a step back.

“Here … knock yourself out,” says Al as she hands the machete to Alicia and heads back inside the van.

Alicia watches as Al looks even more pale and sweaty, but she doesn’t say anything. Alicia goes back to cutting off the branches of the tree. After like another hour, Alicia is finished cutting off all those large branches and the tree looks lighter to move. She feels her arms aching and she has blisters in her hands. Alicia sets the machete down and lies down on top of the tree, catching her breath and looking at the clear sky; thinks about how much she wished her mom was here with her. If she could just have her mom and brother back she wouldn’t care if she had to live in this shitty world. At least they would have each other.

She is about to fall asleep when she hears a growl and the sound of probably a twig breaking. She quickly gets up checks her surrounding, but only sees the walker stuck up high on a tree growling. She sighs in relief and decides to head back inside the van to get Al to help her move the tree. 

When she enters inside the van, she sees Al lying on her back on the seats, arms crossed over her chest and her body shivering.

“Al are you okay?” Alicia whispers as she walks closer to Al. Al doesn’t respond and her shirt is soaked in sweat.

Alicia gets closer, kneels on the floor and places the palm of her hand on Al’s forehead.

“Jesus! You’re burning up!” Alicia exclaims as she moves her hands away before Al says some smartass comment. Al; however, doesn’t move and just continues to shiver.

Alicia thinks about her options. She needs to go as soon as possible back to the mansion and check if Luci and Strand are fine. Al is very sick, God knows what she might have; it could be contagious, so she should leave her. Al saved her from dying outside during the hurricane, but Alicia has already repaid that debt by cutting off all the branches on her own. Al can finish she rest when she gets better. But what if she doesn’t get better and she dies? SHIT! SHITTTT! FUCK! Her thoughts are interrupted by someone groaning.

“Hey! It…it’s not nice to stare at people while they’re sleeping,” Al sighs slowly opening her eyes and trying to stay focused.

“I wasn’t staring Al. You’re sick, sweaty and all gross.” Alicia says while still kneeling besides Al.

“Tell me about it. It might not be my blood sugar, every bone in my body hurts, mm….my head’s spinning and I feel so cold.” How’s my hair though?” Al asks softly as she manages a smile.

“You’re seriously going to worry about your hair? You have bigger problems Al; you’re sick.” “ I…um…I’m done with the tree and I think you could fin….” Alicia is cut off as Al interrupts and says, “ Yeah… thanks for the help - I guess you will be on your way now.” Al says weakly as she closes her eyes.

“Do you have any antibiotics or some meds around here that I can give you?” Alicia asks.

“Yeah I have, will get it in a while.”

“I can get it for you just tell me where to look for.”

“I’m fine Alicia, I’ve had this before and …I’ll be ok.” Al sighs. “You should get going.. .go back to doing whatever you were doing before I found you.” Al opens her eyes and stares at Alicia’s face, tries hard to stay focused. Their eyes lock and Al looks at Alicia in a way she has never looked at Alicia before and it makes Alicia a bit nervous.

Alicia starts to get up, but Al grabs a hold of her wrist before she can completely stand.

“I’m sorry,” Al says.

“For what?” Alicia replies.

“For…..Al starts to breathe faster. “For being an asshole…I.. I’m sorry.”

Alicia locks eyes with Al again and she can see that she is being sincere. Makes her wonder if Al thinks that whatever disease she has will kill her or if she wants her to stay but knowing Al, she is too damn proud to ask.

“Don’t worry about it Al. All is forgotten.” Alicia replies.

Al lays her hands on the seats and pulls herself up to remain in a seated position on the seat.

“Hey stop!” Alicia says and she tries to lay Al back down.

“You should get going. I’m starting to feel much better now.” Al says. Alicia can tell that it took all of Al’s remaining strength just to sit up on the seat and knows Al is lying.

“You sure you don’t want me to stay a while longer until you…..”

“I said I’m fine, I have been on my own since the world went to shit so I can manage, Alicia.” Al replies as she stares at Alicia weakly, still sweating and breathing with great difficulty.

Alicia and Al stare at each other and the silence is uncomfortable.

Alicia gets herself up and goes to get her gun barrel which is one of the only possessions she had with her when Al found her.

“Take care Al….and thank you for letting me stay here during the hurricane.”

“Yeah anytime.” Al replies weakly.

As Alicia walks towards the back of the van’s door, she turns and looks at Al one more and asks, “Will you be able to lock the van on your own when I leave?”

“Of course, like I said I’m feeling much better.” Al replies, lips trembling.

Alicia walks down the steps of the van, closes the door and stand outside for a couple of minutes having second thoughts about leaving.

(Al will be okay, she’s a survivor besides she said she was feeling better. You need to find Luciana and Strand and figure out what you will do with your life) Alicia tells herself.

As she heads towards the bridge, she turns to look one more time at the van and even though Al is not her family or friend she hopes that she will get through this.  
She has to; she tells herself as she starts walking on the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be out in a couple of days.


	3. The weak and the strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia goes back to help Al.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really sure about this chapter, but I'm hoping at least some like it. I'm very excited about where this chapter leads to though as we head into chapter 4 in a couple of days.

Alicia just reached Mile 87 so she has been 8 miles up the road. The road has been clear of any walkers or threats, but Alicia has not managed to find a safe way back to the mansion. Some areas are still flooded and others that are not, seem too risky to take when you are armed only with a gun barrel. Maybe there isn’t another safe way back to the mansion or maybe it’s her lack of concentration that has prevented her from finding a way back. Since she left Al behind, sick to fend for herself, Alicia can’t help, but feel like a jerk. She got trapped with Al because she was looking for someone to help. Al was there, she needed help and Alicia decided to leave her behind.

Alicia stops walking, drops gun barrel on the ground, kneels on the ground, and looks up in the sky.   
(I should have stayed. I should have stayed…. But what if Luciana and Strand need me) Alicia thinks. Al is probably okay and drove off already. Al couldn’t have drove off, this is the only road passable and Alicia couldn’t have missed something as the SWAT van. So Al is definitely not okay. Alicia gets up, pick up the gun barrel and starts walking back at a faster pace.

When she reaches mile 81 she is already exhausted and it’s starting to get dark. She notices a silver pickup truck in the nearby bushes. How did Alicia not see the truck when she passed by like a few hours ago? Her concentration was definitely not the best. She takes her gun barrel in hand and checks for any threats of walkers. She knocks on the window and a walker launches itself towards the window. Alicia opens the door and the walker falls to the ground; Alicia’s gun barrel going straight into its skull. She starts looking for the keys everywhere and there are no damn keys. She quickly checks the walker and still no keys. SHIT! Alicia doesn’t know how to hot-wire a car.

“Fuck!” Alicia breathes as she slams the door of the truck and starts running the rest of the way. She just hopes Al is still there and okay or else she just went back 8 miles in the middle of nowhere for nothing.

The SWAT van comes into view and Alicia stops to catch her breath and smiles to herself. She carefully checks her surrounding and then goes to the back of the van. She knocks with her gun barrel on the door and waits.

No response. She knocks again a little harder and calling Al’s name and still nothing. Shit Alicia hopes Al is not dead inside or worse; in there, but she is a walker. She pulls at the door and realizes that Al didn’t bother to lock the van.   
She opens it quickly, gun barrel ready expecting the worse, but she sees Al lying on the floor of the van with the camera on her chest. Alicia quickly closes the back door and rushes to aid Al. She is about to check for a pulse when she notices Al is slowly breathing and when she touches her forehead she is still warm. Alicia lies down on the floor and places Al’s head on her lap and starts to remove the lock of hair that has fallen on Al’s face.

“Hey Al, wake up. It’s me Alicia, I came back. Al, can you hear me?” Alicia says slowly, but Al looks like she has passed out. Al’s fever needs to go down. Alicia starts searching around the van. She finds a small towel, dampens it with some of the water that is left and places the damp towel on Al’s forehead. She finds another cloth, dampens it with water then she unbuttons the first few buttons of Al’s shirt and puts the cloth on Al’s neck just below her chest. 

Alicia sit backs breathing heavily and drinks the water that is left. She notices that Al was watching a tape. She takes the camera in her hand and rewinds the tape to the beginning. She watches the entire 12 minutes video ending with Al’s face on the screen. Alicia removes the tape from the camera and it reads: The Bog 7. Alicia holds the tape in her hand and looks at it for a few minutes and then turns to look at Al lying on the floor. She thinks about how both of them have one thing in common; they both lost their brothers. 

Alicia notices that Al’s safe is open, leans over to grab three small boxes containing tapes. She comes across the box containing the Amina and Madison tape. She can’t resist it and she inserts the Amina tape on the camera to at least see her mother’s face on the screen one more time. As the tape finishes Alicia’s tears spill running down her cheeks and at the same time she sees Al beginning to stir. She quickly removes the tape, puts back the Bog 7, and puts away the rest of the tapes. She wipes her eyes with her jacket and proceeds to kneel down beside Al.

“Hey Al! How are you feeling?” Alicia says in a soft voice as Al slowly begins to open her eyes and Alicia proceeds to remove the damp towels that she had placed on Al’s neck and forehead. The towels feel warm.

“Alicia! Is..is it r…really you?” Al whispers as she tries to regain consciousness.

“Yes it’s me Al. How are you feeling?” Alicia asks again.

“Wh….why are you here? I thought you left.”

“I… um …I decided to come back and check on you.” Alicia replies .

“You didn’t have to. You don’t owe me anything.” Al breathes as she closes her eyes.

“I’m here and that’s all that matters. I will take care of you until you’re better to be on your own.” Alicia assures as she places the palm of her hand on Al’s forehead. 

She can feel that the high temperature has decreased, but Al is still shivering. 

Alicia grabs a bottle of water and says,” You should drink some water, your lips are dried and you must be dehydrated.”

Al manages to smirk and scoffs, “So you have been looking at my lips? You should have wet them while I was asleep.”

Alicia faces flushes red and is about curse Al, but decides to ignore the comment.

“Drink some.”

Al opens her eyes again and watches as Alicia lifts her head and places it on her lap. Gently lifts Al’s head and places the bottle of water to Al’s mouth for her to drink. Al however, does not drink and her eyes are locked on Alicia’s face. Alicia stares back at her, but is unable to read what Al is thinking.

“Are you going to drink or else I’ll drink it. There is not much water left so you should drink this one,” Alicia says as her eyes keep locked with Al’s.  
Al nods in agreement and sips some water. She drinks almost the entire bottle of water.

“Thanks……. I’m freezing.” Al whispers, voice trembling.

“I can check for a blanket. Where do you have one?” Alicia asks as her eyes begin to search around.

“I don’t have any. It doesn’t really get cold in the van and I wasn’t expecting to get sick, but I’m freezing right now.

“Are you sure Al? What do you have on those bags there?” Alicia asks with a suspicious look crossing her face.

“ Just some old stuff, but no blanket.” Al assures. “It’s so cold I can’t take it anymore.”

“I don’t know what to do Al.” Alicia fidgets.

“You could……mm….um…I mean…..um I know I am all sweaty and gross, but you could hug me and give me some of your warmth.” Al suggests while an evil smirk forms on her face.

“Wait! What? No way Al!” Alicia startles and the quickly gets up letting go of Al’s head suddenly causes Al’s it to hit the floor.

“Owww! That hurts.” Al yells while squeezing her eyes shut and tears are about to spill from her eyes.

“Jesus Alicia if you wanted to kill me you shouldn’t have come back. You could have just…... Owww it hurts a lot.” Al cries.

“Al I’m sorry. It’s just that….it was an accident.” Alicia affirms while kneeling back again beside Al and carefully lifting her head to check for any injuries.

Alicia grabs one of Al’s thicker shirts, folds it at lays it below Al’s head to act as a pillow.

“ Al I’m sorry for hurting you, I didn’t…..” 

“I know.” Al continues as she remains with her eyes close and starts to drift away.

“Hey Al! You’re not dying on me right?” Alicia asks with concerned look on her face.

Al slowly opens her eyes and whispers, “You look cute when you are not trying to kill me.”

“I haven’t been trying to kill you Al. Well just that one time at the stadium.” Alicia confirms.

“Yeah and when we met.” Al barely manages to say as she dozes off.

“Al! Al!” Alicia calls shaking Al’s shoulder.

There is no response, but Al continues to shiver. Alicia can see that Al is fast asleep again. Maybe she should just let Al rest and she can take a rest also on the passenger’s seat or at the seat here at the back. But, what if Al dies during the night and she gets back up. Alicia has to be ready, she can’t go to sleep. Maybe she should tie Al down just in case. That would be pretty mean after just causing Al to hit her head on the hard metal.   
Al is cold and maybe Alicia should grant Al’s wish of lying down beside her to give her some warmth. Fuck that Alicia thinks. Well Al is fast asleep so she could lay down beside her for a while and then leave before Al wakes up and start with her stupid comments.

Alicia decides on the last option. She carefully lies down beside Al and moves in closer placing her hands to her chest and not over Al. Alicia has never been the cuddling type and she is not about to start now and not with Al. It will just be for a while she thinks to herself.

Al slowly starts to wake up, she doesn’t feel cold, lightheaded or sick anymore; however she feels pressure on her chest which is causing her difficulty breathing. As she lifts her hand to remove the lock of hair that has fallen on her face one of her arms is trapped beneath something. She looks down and sees light brown hair spread across her chest and shoulder and realizes she had a body on top of her.

Alicia! Al gasps. The top buttons of Al’s shirt have been undone. And Alicia’s cheek is pressed on Al’s chest. Alicia’s left hand resting on Al’s stomach and one of her legs spread on top, across Al’s legs. The last thing Al remembers is watching the Bog 7 tape after Alicia left.

Talking about the tape, she doesn’t remember putting it away or locking the doors, she just remember feeling very light headed until everything went black.

How is Alicia here? Al asks to herself and lying down on top of her. Al wants to get up, but she is still feeling weak and Alicia feels pretty heavy on top of her. As Al tries to move, Alicia begins to stir sliding her left hand up and now resting on Al’s right breast. Alicia moves in closer, one of her legs now resting between Al’s and Al is now afraid that Alicia might accidentally knee her in the crotch. Al starts to breathe heavily hoping Alicia wakes up quickly, but it looks like she went back to sleep. If Al wakes Alicia suddenly, she is 90% sure Alicia will knee her in the crotch and that’s a pain she is not willing to take. 

Al still has her hand holding her hair. She probably had her arm all night resting on Alicia. Al quietly and slowly brings her arm down, removing Alicia’s hair from her face then resting her arm on Alicia’s upper back. She stares down at Alicia who is peacefully sleeping. Al can’t stop staring at Alicia face and thinks about her perfect she is. Even though you can no longer take regular showers, do your facials and all that stuff; Alicia’s face looks so smooth and soft with perfect eyes, nose and beautiful juicy lips.

(What the hell, Al? Are you checking out Alicia? – Al thinks to herself. No way! Alicia is so fucking annoying. She tried to kill you twice and threaten you on multiple occasions besides she gives straight vibes.)  
Al thoughts are interrupted when Alicia begins to stir again and tightens her hold on Al’s breast.   
Al gasps and her breath hitches in her throat.

She wasn’t supposed to fall asleep. SHIT! SHIT! Is Al dead? No, Alicia can still feel her breathing, her chest rising and falling and Alicia panics. Not only does she have her cheek pressed against Al’s chest, but one of her legs is pressed between Al’s….. What the F….. And what in the actual fuck is her hand touching?

Alicia opens her eyes and feels her heart in her throat, she needs to get out of this situation quick. Alicia starts to de-tangle her limbs from Al when suddenly…..

“Good morning there.” 

Fuck!!!!!!!

“ I think we are in a very interesting situation here don’t you think?” Al says softly.

Alicia lifts her head to look at Al who has the most dumbfounded look she has ever seen.

“How did- um- I don’t recall falling asleep.” Alicia replies sheepishly while her cheeks blush.

“I don’t know I woke up 10 minutes ago and found you like this. Not that I have a problem with it.” Al teases.

“You asked me last night to give you some warmth since you were freezing and there was no goddamn blanket in this van.” Alicia says as she cuts her eyes away from Al.

Al pulls her eyebrows together and she looks confused.

“I don’t have any memory of that Alicia. I do have blankets in one of the bag over there.”

“ What in the actual fuck!” “You said you had no blankets and you did ask me to lie down with you. I didn’t even want, but I felt bad for your sorry ass.” Alicia snaps.

“ Hey! Hey! Take it easy Alicia, like I said I have no memory of that. I was probably delirious. And if you didn’t want why are you still on top of me?” Al asks pulling her eyebrows together.

“I…I….” Alicia is at a loss of word.

“Please let go of my breast since you haven’t had the decency of letting go of it. You’re such a perv Clark.” Al continues.

Alicia stares back at Al. “I’m not a pervert! I can see you are doing much better Al, since you are back to being your natural self which is a complete asshole!!!”

“I’m the asshole?” “You were the one who was all over me and continue to be and please be careful not to knee me on the crotch.

“I hate you and I’m leaving.” Alicia yells again with an indignant look on her face.

“I don’t think you hate me; you were all over me.” “Hey you shouldn’t take advantage of someone when they are in the condition I was in.” Al says with a grin.

“I’m gonna punch you.”

“I think you want to kiss me.” Al chuckles with a wider grin.

Alicia closes her eyes for a second, teeth bared then yells:  
“I don’t know what makes you say that. I ‘m not into women and even if I were and you were the last person left on this shitty planet I still wouldn’t do you. You must be fucking shitty in bed.” Alicia says angrily, but quickly realizes what she said and regrets the last part of it. Based on the expression on Al’s face, she knows she crossed the line and offended Al.

They both stare into each other’s eyes. Alicia had never bother to notice how beautiful Al’s hazel eyes are and her perfect jaw line. Al just stares back straight into Alicia’s eyes and Alicia can feel that her comment made Al feel bad.

Al finally breaks the uncomfortable silence. “I guess we’ll never know Alicia… and relax I’m just messing with you.” Al replies in a more serious tone.

“ I didn’t meant to off…”

“It’s ok Alicia, you didn’t offended me.” “It’s not the first time I hear that.”

Which part? Alicia thinks to herself.

“I know you’re into women since you’re super straight and like I said I was just messing with you.”

“You don’t know anything about me, so stop acting like if you do. I just….I’m just not…….”

“I said it’s ok. Now if you don’t mind, can you get off of me you’re blocking my air.” Al says as she turns to look away from Alicia.

Shit! Alicia has been talking to Al and has not even bothered to get off of her. Her leg is still tangled with Al’s and her hand still resting on Al’s chest. 

“Im-I’m sorry I didn’t realize” Alicia quickly detangles her limbs from Al, gets up and sits on the seat. Al closes her eyes and exhales heavily.

“Are you ok?” Alicia asks slowly.

Al breathes in and says, “Yeah I’m much better now.” She starts to get up with difficulty.

“You need a hand?” Alicia offers.

“I’m ok.” Al assures.

Alicia can’t help to feel like a jerk after what she said. She watches as Al gets up, stretches and goes for her camera on top of her safe.  
Al notices that the battery is very low and the tape finished playing but she doesn’t remember that she finished watching the tape.  
Al’s hand’s tremble.

“Were you watching this?” Al asks as she turns to look at Alicia and Alicia cannot tell if that expression on Al’s face means that she is worried or angry.

“I…..um….yes I accidentally found the camera lying beside you when I came back and I watched that tape.” Alicia says while turning her gaze away from Al’s face.

Al’s face looks dead serious. Shit she is angry and Alicia is about to get punched in the face.

“Look I didn’t mean to intrude, but…”

“The fuck you did….. you went over all of my shit didn’t you?” Al asks breathing heavily.

“No I didn’t I promise. I just watched that tape and my mom’s” Alicia replies as tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

Al’s expression softens a bit.

“Don’t go over my shit ever again. Do you understand?” Al demands while kneeling on the floor to put the camera away on the safe.”

“It won’t happen again, beside I’m leaving already.”

Alicia turns, picks up her gun barrel and head for the door but before she can open the doors Al stops her by grabbing her for the wrist.

“Hey you don’t have to leave so fast. I bet you haven’t eaten as yet and I think I still have some more protein bars left.” Al says while her eyes lock with Alicia’s.

Alicia looks up at Al whose expression has soften and Alicia can tell by the way Al is looking at her that she is wants to say something but she doesn’t. 

Alicia starts to feel so nervous and looks down at Al’s hold of her wrist. Al snaps out of her trance and realizes that she has not let go of Alicia’s wrist.

Al frees Alicia’s wrist from her grasp and says, “I know that you did all the work already, but I still feel very weak. What I’m saying is that if you help me move the tree I’ll give you a ride to wherever you want to go and then I’ll leave you in peace.”

Alicia doesn’t know why the last few words of that statement sting her so much.

“We should eat something first though.” Al suggests.

Alicia nods in agreement.

After a quick breakfast they head out and try to think about the best way to remove that tree that is blocking the bridge.

“We can try pushing it out of the way since it is much lighter now, just enough for the van to make it across the bridge.” Alicia suggests walking towards the tree.

“I don’t know of how much help I can be when I still feel very weak, but it’s worth a shot.” Al agrees.

They both start to push with all their strength and Al already feels like she could pass out. Luckily they are able to push it just enough for the van to make it through.

They both lie down in the pavement panting and out of breathe. After a few minutes of resting and catching their breath they head back inside the van.

“So we drive now across the bridge and you let me know where you want to stay.” Al says while wiping the sweat from her forehead.

“Actually, I think I will head in the other direction.” Alicia says all of a suddenly. 

“ Wait what?” Al questions.

“ I think by now the waters have receded so it might not be flooded anymore. I walked like 8 miles the other direction and couldn’t find a way back to the mansion so might as well just turn back.” Alicia continues, not daring to meet Al’s gaze even though Al is looking at her.

“Okay I will drive you the other direction then.”

“No, I’m fine. The mansion is only about 2 miles from here so I prefer to walk it. You said you were heading in the direction of the bridge when you found me.” Alicia replies softly still not looking at Al.

Al stays quiet like if she is in shock and after what feels like hours she finally says, “Fine.”

Silence again.

“I…I … haven’t thank you for coming back and taking care of me.” Al’s voice begins to break.

“You don’t need to thank me Al and… I’m…..I’m sorry for what I … for what I sa….” Al interjects and says, “ We are good Alicia.”

Alicia lifts up her head to meet Al’s gaze. Their eyes lock.

“So this is it?” Al says as her eyes start to get watery.

“Yeah! Take care Al.” Alicia’s voice shrill.

Al extends her hand for Alicia to shake as they are about to part ways. Alicia takes Al’s hand and she feels that her legs get weak and are about to give in. They look into each other’s eyes for the last time, both of them unable to let go of the other’s hand. They both close the distance between them and are only inches away from each other’s face when they hear a click. 

Shit!!!!

Al freezes as a red headed and red beard man stands on the steps of the van pointing a gun at the back of Alicia’s head.

“You move or you try anything and she gets it on the head.” The man says while still pointing the gun at Alicia’s head.

“You don’t have to do this. Please put the gun down.” Al begs while tears begin to spill.

“There are only two types of people that live in this world now, lady. THE WEAK AND THE STRONG. Only the strong will survive, ” the man says as he steps inside the van.

“Now your keys or you both die.”


	4. I want you too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Al must deal with a new threat and hopefully make it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just could not wait for Al and Alicia to get it on. I've been wanting these since I became obsessed with the two back in season 4. Hope it doesn't disappoint.
> 
> Would love to hear your thoughts and comments.

Alicia’s hand tremble in Al’s. Alicia had never seen so much fear in Al’s eyes, not even when Alicia almost threw her out of the van a few weeks back. One night ago, Alicia didn’t even care if she died. She didn’t feel she had purpose in her life anymore after her mother and brother died, but she feels different now. So what changed?

Al’s hold tightens on Alicia’s hand as she tries to move Alicia out of the gun’s way. 

“I said you move and she gets it on the head.” The man yells as he gets the gun closer to Alicia’s head.

“We can talk about a deal,” Al says as another man comes into view.

“What the fuck is taking you so long Quinn?” another male person shouts from outside of the van.

Al’s eyes widen as she sees another man starting to walk up the steps of the van with a knife on hand. For one moment, Al thinks it could be Strand as this man is tall, same skin complexion and probably the same weight, but he is younger than Strand. Probably in his early thirties.

“Don’t tell me these two bitches giving you a hard time. Get the fucking keys, shoot them and let’s move.” The tall man whines.

“Give me the keys or you heard my friend, I will have to shoot you both.” Quinn snorts.

“I don’t have the keys.” Al replies.

“Move out of the way!” the tall man says as Quinn steps aside, but continues to point the gun at Alicia’s head.

In one swift and quick movement Al manages to pull Alicia out of the way shielding her with her body and now the gun is pointing at Al’s face.

“What did I fucking say?” Quinn shouts as he is about to pull the trigger and shoot Al between the eyes.

“Wait! You fucking moron. Don’t shoot them. We don’t have the keys yet.” The tall man shouts looking curiously at both Al and Alicia. Alicia stands frozen behind Al, holding to the back of Al’s shirt.

“Did you check them to make sure these bitches don’t have any weapons on them?” asks the tall man while moving his gaze from Al to Alicia and keeping a tight hold of his knife.

“No I didn’t Clyde.” Quinn responds as he looks at Al first and signals with his gun for her to move away from Alicia.

Al complies, but her eyes do not leave Alicia. 

“Check that one and if she tries something then you know what to do.” Clyde order as he moves towards Alicia.

Clyde leans towards Alicia pressing her against the edge of the seat, his knife in his right hand and he slowly lifts it up placing the blade on Alicia’s cheek.

Al’s hands turn into fists and she takes a step forward wanting to shout at Clyde to back the fuck off of Alicia, but Quinn grabs a fistful of the front of her shirt and points the gun at her head.

“ Turn around, “Quinn orders to Al as Al has the angriest look in her face. Her eyes have not left Alicia and Clyde. Clyde continues to lean over Alicia and has the nastiest grin on his face.

Al turns around and Quinn starts to check her for any hidden weapons. Clyde starts to do the same, checking under Alicia’s jacket. He then slides his free hand down Alicia’s chest, down to her stomach until he reaches the waistband of Alicia’s jeans, his fingers stop there and he starts to draw circles around the button of Alicia’s jeans. He looks up at her still grinning and as he tries to unbutton the jeans with his free hand.  
Alicia in a quick movement knees him on the groin.

“Bitch,” Clyde screams in pain as he falls to the ground.

Quinn’s attention turns to Alicia. Al uses those seconds to push Quinn’s gun away from her face and land her elbow straight on his nose. That sends him flying to the ground and he drops his gun. Alicia quickly rushes to get the gun, but Clyde grabs her by one leg making her lose her balance. Al gets to the gun first and as she turns to point the gun at Clyde, he has Alicia on the ground, his arm around her neck and the blade of the knife already pressed on Alicia’s neck.

“Drop the gun or I’ll slice her throat.” Clyde yells still in pain. Al can tell it took all of his will and strength to grab Alicia while in considerable amount of pain.

Al stands frozen gun pointing towards Clyde who hides half of his head behind Alicia’s. Quinn is still on the ground holding his nose which is bleeding and probably broken.

“Shoot him Al! Don’t worry about me just shoot this asshole.” Alicia shouts as she closes her eyes and feels the sharp blade being pressed more to her neck.

“Shut the fuck up! I’ll cut your throat before your girlfriend has a chance to shoot me.” Clyde threatens.

Alicia watches as Al flinches at the word girlfriend, but none of them say anything.

Al’s eyes return to Quinn who is already getting up, hand on his nose, and he is bleeding profusely.

“I’m gonna fucking strangle you with my own hands. You fucking broke my nose.” Quinn shouts angrily and Al points the gun at him.

“Let her go and your friend lives.” Al tells Clyde while pointing the gun between Quinn’s eyes.  
Clyde laughs.

“Kill him and you’ll be spending weeks cleaning you girlfriend blood off the floor.” Clyde continues to threaten putting for force on the knife pressed to Alicia’s neck.

Al begins to sweat and starts to feel lightheaded, like she is about to pass out. ( No I can’t pass out Alicia needs me-Al tells to herself.)

“Get up!” Clyde orders to Alicia “Don’t try anything stupid or else your girlfriend will have to pick up your head from the floor.”

Both Clyde and Alicia start to get up, the knife pressed to Alicia’s neck which has already cut through her skin and a drop of blood begins to roll down her neck disappearing at the neckline of her shirt.

“Let her go and you can both walk away alive. No one has to die today. We are all still breathing so we are on the same side. We can work something out. We…..we can make a deal.” Al suggests while her eyes go quickly from Clyde to Alicia then to Quinn who has stood up, but is bending down still holding his nose.

“You are in no position to make any deals.” Clyde yells. 

“Yes I am. I don’t want you to hurt my friend and you don’t want me to hurt yours.” Al replies.

Clyde bursts out laughing which causes the knife to dig deeper into Alicia’s skin. Alicia closes her eyes in pain.

“Hey watch it! You’re hurting her.” Al yells in exasperation as more blood starts to sip through the knife and Al wonders if the knife has cut a veins already.

“If you think you have any leverage against me then you’re a fucking delusional bitch.” Clyde continues to laugh. “ I don’t give a shit about Quinn. Go ahead shoot him and then you don’t save your girlfriend; not that you could though.”

“What the hell are you talking about Clyde. We are in this together. Are you gonna let this bitch kill me after all my sister and I have done for you and your mother?” Quinn cries.

“Like I said I don’t give a shit about you or your dyke sister. With this van we won’t need your help anymore.” Clyde snorts.

“So the keys of this van or your girlfriends head.”

“Al I’m ready. I’m not afraid. If you give him the keys we both die. Just…just shoot him….please.” Alicia says as tears start to roll down her cheeks and she closes her eyes.

“I…I….” Al’s voice begins to break. “I can’t Alicia.”

Al pulls out the string necklace hanging around her neck to reveal she has the key there. She pulls it over her head and hands it over to Clyde. He grins and stretches his free hand to grab the chain.

“Good choice, now the gun.” Clyde grins.

Al’s starts to breathe faster, she knows both Alicia and her will get shot as soon as she hands in the gun. 

“I hand in the gun and you will shoot us both.” Al says.

“Just you.” He tells Al. “I’m not going to kill your girlfriend as yet. Well…. Not until we have some fun. You know what I mean,” says Clyde with that nasty grin on his face again.

“You touch her and I’ll kill you.” Al snaps.

“You will be dead remember? Now the gun.” Clyde replies still grinning. 

Al didn’t thought this was the way she was going to go down, at the hands of this disgusting piece of shit. “Alicia” Al thinks. She can’t imagine leaving her at the hands of this asshole. But what can she do? Clyde is gonna kill her, but at least Alicia will be alive. But for how long? Al begins to hand in the gun to Clyde when….

“Al come in are you there?” Morgan calls over the walkie that is at the front of the van.

“Is there anybody out there?” we are here to help Morgan continues.

“What the f…..?” Clyde startles as the distraction of the walkie makes him slacken the knife on Alicia’s neck. 

Alicia quickly elbows him on the stomach and the knife slides in Alicia’s neck as she pushes herself away from Clyde. 

“Ahhhh……fuck!” Clyde cries grabbing a hold of Alicia’s jacket and raising the knife in his hand to stab Alicia in the chest, but before he could do anything a shot goes off and blood splatters on Alicia’s face. Al shoots Clyde on his exposed chest sending him falling on top of Alicia to the floor.

“Alicia!” Al shouts in fear.

“You stay right fucking there or I’ll put one between your eyes.” Al threatens Quinn, who fell back on the floor when the shot was fired.

Al quickly slides on the floor trying to remove Clyde’s body off Alicia with one hand and pointing the gun at Quinn with the other.

“Alicia…… Alicia please talk to me! Are…… are you okay?”

Al manages to move Clyde’s body off from Alicia and notices his eyes are still wide opened and he is trying to gasp for air, but his mouth has begin to fill with blood.  
Al holds Alicia’s shoulder trying to gently move her, but Alicia’s eyes are shut. Her face, hair and chest completely covered in blood.

Shit! Alicia’s neck.

Al quickly tries to inspect Alicia’s neck when Alicia grabs onto her wrist.She opens her eyes and says, “That hurts.”

“Are you okay?” Al whispers releasing Alicia’s hold of her wrist and instead placing Alicia’s hand in hers.

“Yeah I think so,” Alicia replies.

Al’s eyes have return to Quinn who is still sitting on the floor with a stunned look on his face as he is looking at Clyde who has now stopped gasping for breath.

“ He is gonna get back up.” Quinn informs as he starts to get up and takes a step back.

“Don’t fucking move.” Al shouts. “Take your friend’s body and get the hell out of my van.” Al points the gun at Quinn.

“I’m sorry okay……please let me stay…..I promise…I will…”

“No fucking way.” Al cuts in. “You almost killed us. There is no way in hell I’m letting you stay anywhere near us.”

“Take your friend and leave before I regret it and shoot you.” Al retorts.

“Please.” Quinn begs.

“I could shoot you right now and be done with it but I’m giving you a second chance so take it.” Al says looking down at Clyde who lies there motionless. She puts her finger to his neck checking for a pulse, but there is none. She gets up and orders to Quinn to get the body off the floor.

Quinn complies and forgets about the pain he is feeling on his broken nose. He lifts Clyde off the floor and put him over his shoulder walking towards the door and down the steps of the van.

“You need to put him down before he gets up.” Al suggests to Quinn, throwing the knife that belong to Clyde on the pavement.

Quinn just stares back at Al as Al quickly closes the back doors of the van and hurries to check on Alicia. Alicia is already in a sitting position on the floor, her hand pressing against the left side of her neck.  
Al kneels down on the floor cupping Alicia’s bloodied face with her hands.

“Did it cut through? That blood on your ……on your neck……is it…..

“I’m fine Al.” says Alicia softly.

“I need to drive quickly some miles up the road before we get ambushed again. Please stay with me. I will take care of you as soon as we are safe.” Al assures, still cupping Alicia’s face in her hands and looking at her straight in her eyes.

Alicia nods and Al hurries to the front of the passenger seat, starts the engine and drives off. 

She drives at full speed for like about 12 miles up the road, taking a glimpse of Alicia at the back through the rear mirror every few minutes. She suddenly realizes she totally forgot about Morgan’s call on the walkie. She reaches for it.

“Morgan come in.” Nothing just static. “Morgan are you there? Please come in!” Still there is no answer.  
“Shit!!!!!”

“We must be out of range again.” Alicia says at the back of the van.

“Yeah!” Al answers back.

Al makes a turn and drives off the road into a dirt road.

“What are you doing Al? Did you just drove off the road?” Alicia asks, standing up and walking towards the front of the van.

“Alicia please sit down we’re almost there.” Al says.

“To where Al……where are we going? This is the middle of nowhere.” Alicia exclaims.

About one mile off the main road the SWAT van comes to a stop and Al hurries to the back of the van.

“I need to check that wound on your neck, make sure you don’t bleed to death,” says Al getting a bottle of water and cloth.

“I’m fine Al.” Alicia affirms.

Al dampens the cloth, kneels down and says, “Can I….please?’ Alicia nods.

She starts to clean Alicia’s necks and notices blood has stopped coming out of the cut. She inspects and thankfully the cut isn’t deep, not life threatening and Al breathes a sigh of relief.

“I can do the rest,” says Alicia pulling her head away from Al’s touch.

“I’m just trying to help you Alicia.” Al assures.

“I’m not dying Al. Why don’t you start telling me what are we doing here?” Alicia sighs.

“I ….um …I’ve been in Texas for a while now and I’ve been to this place before. There is a creek a few meters from where we are right now and I thought we could clean you up. But first we have to make sure there are no threats outside.” Al informs

Alicia nods in agreement. Al gets her trench pike, Clyde’s gun and opens the back doors. She starts to go down the steps, Alicia behind her and both remain in alert for any signs of walkers or other threats.

“It’s clear.” Al informs as Alicia is already taking off her jacket and removing the belt of her pants. She fights her way out of it and then reaches over to pull her tank top over her head, leaving her in a bra and underwear.

Al quickly turns her eyes away as Alicia reaches for the clasp of her bra and tosses it with the rest of her clothes; she then reaches for her underwear and also tosses it on top on top of the clothes.

“I……I …..don’t think you should go in naked.” Al breathes as she hears Alicia splash in the water.  
She turns toward the direction that she heard the splash to watch Alicia resurface; she is probably kneeling or sitting down since the creek is not deep and the water is clear.

“How else am I supposed to get all this blood from my body? You forgot we bathe naked and not with clothes on Al?” Alicia smiles, cleaning off all the blood from her face and gently cleaning her wound.

Al nods sheepishly not daring to continue looking towards Alicia who looks like she is enjoying the water.

“This is so good.” Alicia moans.

“You should come in also Al, the water’s nice.” Alicia offers.

“I need to keep watch, we don’t want to get ambushed again remember?” Al replies looking around for any threats.

“I’m done. So you can come in and I’ll take watch.” Says Alicia standing up and leaving the water.

Al looks away and feels herself blush. 

“Shit! Alicia exclaims.

“What? Al startles, already checking to see if there are any signs of walkers.

“I don’t have anything else to wear, my clothes are all soaked in blood.” Alicia says looking at the pile of clothes.

“Oh! You can use this meanwhile and I’ll find a pants as soon as we get back inside the van.” Al says handing in a black, plain, button up shirt to Alicia. She takes it with gratitude and watches as Al starts to unbutton her shirt, unbuckling the belt of her pants and sliding them off her long legs. She stays in a tank top and underwear and proceeds to get in the water. Al didn’t strike Alicia as someone who had shame for nudity especially, not in front of another woman.

Al spends ten minutes in the water then gathers her clothes and head inside the van with Alicia. Al makes sure to check that the van is well locked then starts searching for a pants for Alicia. Alicia on her part has not said anything, but instead sat on the left seats.

“Here, I think this can fit you.” Says Al handing in a pair of jeans that doesn’t look like it was Al’s since it is a bit smaller.

“Thanks.” Says Alicia taking the pants and putting it on the seats. “You should change also into some dry clothes.”

Al quickly finds another tank top, a black one this time and a dry pair of underwear. She removes the wet garments off her body and changes into the dry clothes. Alicia looking down at the floor the entire time.

“How’s your neck?”

“Aren’t you going to put on any pants?” Alicia asks while still staring down at the floor.

“You haven’t put any yet also.” Al replies.

“My neck is fine it’s no big deal. It has stopped bleeding also.” Alicia pulls her hair away from her neck to show Al. “We are lucky to be alive and in one piece.”

“I have to thank you for saving my life and bringing me here. The last time I went swimming was with Jake at the……” Alicia sighs, as her expression saddens.

Al looks at her curiously and Alicia knows what Al wants to ask.

“ He was kind of my boyfriend when my family and I arrived at a ranch but he um…..he didn’t make it.”

“I’m sorry.” Al says softly.

“Don’t be. I have lost everyone I loved. There’s nothing else I can lose.” Alicia breathes, a tear falling down her cheek.

Al reaches and cups Alicia’s face in her hands and wipes the tear with her thumb. They both stare into each other’s eyes. They stay in silence for a moment until Al asks, “Did you loved him?”

“Jake?” Alicia asks.

“Yeah, you loved him right? That’s why it hurts you a lot.” Al asks, her thumb caressing Alicia’s cheek.

“He was important for my family, for me.” Alicia replies.  
“That’s not what I asked.” Al quickly says.

Alicia moves Al’s hands away from her face and says, “What does it matter to you?”

“I….I just want to know.”

“He is dead, it doesn’t matter what I felt and it’s none of your damn business Al.” Alicia snorts moving her head away from Al.

“Since we are sharing sob stories, how about you? Have you ever had anyone?” Alicia dares to ask and she can tell that Al was not expecting that question.

Al looks down for a moment then says, “I have been doing what I do before the world went to shit, so when you do what I do, collecting other people’s lives you kinda stop having your own.”

“So you haven’t had anyone important?” Alicia asks, her eyes not leaving Al’s face.

Al looks at Alicia pulling her eyebrows together.

“Why don’t you ask what you really want to ask Alicia?”

Alicia hesitates “I just wanted to know also Al since today you said…………….” Shit!!! Alicia immediately regrets what she was about to say.

“Said what?” Al scoffs.

Alicia stays in silence not daring to continue her sentence.

“Said what?” Al continues to ask.

Al breathes in then finally blurts out, “That what you said about me being shitty in bed, I had heard it before. Is that what you were going to say?”

“I….I’m sorry for bringing that up…it won’t…” Alicia is interrupted by Al.

“You’re dying to know right? Well here it goes. I did had someone I was madly in love with, I loved her so much that I was willing to sacrifice my job to be with her and take care of her two kids. I… I came home one night early from work to the apartment we shared to find her fucking her ex on our bed. She….she told me that she loved me but…” Al’s voice begins to shrill. “ but I wasn’t good enough in bed for her. So she fucking left me and went back with the asshole that had been cheating on her with every woman at his work place. ”

Al stands up, takes a step back leaning against the edge of the right seats and slowly takes a seat, her hands holding the edge of the seat and her face looking down at the floor, a lock of hair falling over the right side of her face.

“So yes Alicia, you were right I’m pretty shitty in bed.” Al mutters still looking down at the floor.  
She sees as Alicia stands up, takes a step forward and stops right in front of her, kneels down and lifts Al’s chin with her hand looking at her straight in the eye.

“I’m sorry I should have never said that. Iit’s……it’s just that I felt embarrassed….. that you found me sleeping on top of you, but I didn’t mean what I said. I promise.” Alicia apologizes.

“Don’t apologize, it doesn’t matter.”Al sighs moving her gaze away from Alicia’s face.

“We should get dressed and continue on our way.” Says Al as she stands up. “We should try and contact Morg……”

Al is interrupted by Alicia who moves into Al’s personal space and holds Al’s face in her hands.

Al is stunned, mouth hanging open and her eyes wide open. Al is at a loss of words, but manages to say, “Alicia! What are doing?”

Alicia presses her index finger to Al’s lips and shushes her. She slides one hand behind Al’s neck and pulls her in for a kiss. 

Al’s lips are softer than anyone’s Alicia has kissed before. She can feel Al’s muscle tense as Alicia’s softly kisses Al. Alicia loves the taste of Al’s lips on her own. She holds Al’s lower lip between her teeth then Alicia starts to suck at Al’s lower lip before Al moves away.

“What are doing?” Al asks in shock.  
.  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” Alicia asks back, pressing her body against Al’s

“Why did you kissed me?”

Alicia has a dumbfounded look in her face.

“I….I don’t know.” Alicia replies.

Al closes her eyes, puts her hand on her face and says, “If you don’t know then don’t do it again.”

“Why?” Alicia questions.

“I know the world went to shit, no one gives a damn who you fuck but,…. But I have feelings Alicia, so don’t play with me.”

“I’m not playing with you Al, I’m sorry you felt that way. I just felt the need to……. to……”

“To what? To pity fuck me! Is that it Alicia? You feel pity for me after what I told you. This is fucking disgusting, do me a favor and don’t pity me.”

“Al I don’t pity you…it's just that I…” Alicia can’t continue.

“If it’s not pity then what is it Alicia?” Al yells and she can’t take it anymore and begins to cry. “Just say it. I dare you to say it.”

“Shit! Al it’s not pity. I just….. I just wanted to kiss you.” Their eyes lock. “There I said it.”

“Why?” Al asks.

“I don’t know the answers to everything Al. All I know is that I want to kiss you.” Alicia repeats looking away from Al.

Al takes a step forward putting her hands on Alicia’s neck and saying, “I wanted to kiss you so bad too Alicia.”

Al leans her face down bringing her lips to Alicia’s. The kiss is so soft and gentle at the beginning, but quickly their kiss becomes more passionate as their tongues begin to wrestle each other and a moan escapes Alicia’s mouth. She reaches for Al’s hands and places both on her breasts. Al begins to gently fondle with Alicia’s breast feeling the heat and arousal building up inside of her. Al moves her lips from Alicia’s mouth to her jaw then down her neck until she reaches her collarbone.  
Alicia feels the wetness has already started to accumulate between her legs and feels the urgent need to rub against Al. As if Al can read Alicia’s mind, she presses her leg between Alicia’s thighs and Alicia hips involuntarily start to move up against Al. Alicia pushes Al to sit on the seats then stands in front of her and removes the shirt she was wearing. Al’s eyes rake down Alicia’s body, her eyes stopping at Alicia’s breasts. Al takes a few seconds to admire the perfection standing right in front of her. She holds Alicia by the waist caressing her back, kissing her belly and moving up until she reaches Alicia’s breasts. Al looks up at Alicia then cups her breast delicately, tracing them lightly with her fingers. She then begins to lick Alicia’s nipples, using circular movements interspersed with sucking. She sucks on one of her breast while fondling with the other with her hand. Al’s hands are smaller, gentler, and softer than any other man Alicia has slept with. (Well Matt and Jake) As a moan escapes Al’s lips her touch becomes more controlling. She quickly moves and a start sucking harder Alicia’s other breast while her hand begins to move from Alicia’s back down to her ass and Al squeezes it tightly. Alicia sits on Al’s lap locking her legs around Al’s waist and grabbing a fistful of Al’s hair in her hands. Al’s hands move from Alicia’s ass and go further down and she moves Alicia’s underwear to the side to touch that warm and wet spot. Al easily slides two fingers inside of Alicia and Alicia’s starts breathing faster and her hips rocking against Al’s. 

Al removes her fingers from inside Alicia and brings her fingers to her mouth to taste Alicia for the first time.  
“You taste good.” Al whispers in Alicia ear.  
It’s the hottest thing Alicia feels that she has ever heard and seen which starts to drive her crazy.  
She can feel the wetness dripping already down her legs and she starts to beg Al to continue.  
“Please Al!”

“Please”  
Al lifts Alicia and places her on the edge of the seats. She starts removing Alicia’s underwear slowly down her legs. She kneels down holding Alicia’s legs over her shoulders and gently begins kissing Alicia’s inner thigh’s until she reaches the desired spot. Al proceeded to give Alicia the best tongue fuck in her life.  
Al began to lick Alicia then inserting her tongue inside of her while Alicia desperately grabbed onto the edge of the seats. She traced circles on Alicia’s clit and inserted her two fingers inside of Alicia.  
“Oh! This is so good.” Alicia breathes as Al begins to put more friction with her tongue which begins to drive Alicia over the edge.  
Alicia’s belly twitched as Al hold on to Alicia’s upper leg with one arm to keep her in place, with the other hand two fingers inside Alicia and her tongue circling Alicia’s clit.  
Alicia began to moan unabashedly pushing at Al’s head as she felt her muscles start to contract and felt out of breathe. She squirmed and moaned as she pressed Al’s face between her thighs. She felt ever inch of her body on fire and after a few minutes she let out a loud moan as she reached orgasm and came on Al’s mouth. She let her body relax and fall back on the seats.  
Al started to climb on top of Alicia kissing her belly, her chest, going up to her neck, licking her jaw and then pressing her lips to Alicia’s.  
Alicia opened her eyes and hold Al’s face in her hands. She pulled the lock of hair away from Al’s face and held it back with her hand to watch Al’s face. Al leaned down to kiss Alicia and just tasting herself in Al’s lips; ignited the feeling of arousal again.  
They begin to kiss again both bodies pressed against each other. Al’s leg pressed between Alicia’s. Alicia starts pulling up Al’s tank top over her head and feels Al’s warm body pressed against her bared skin.

She pushes Al to slide on top her instead, sitting on Al’s lap. Alicia begins to desperately kiss Al, lick her jaw and suck at her neck until she moves further down Al’s chest.

Alicia lifts up her head to look at Al and she knows this is something neither of them will ever be able to forget.


	5. You will lose her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been very busy at work. Here is this chapter, hope you enjoy.

It’s the first time in a very long time that Alicia feels comfortable with someone. They are both lying down on the van’s floor due to the limited space on the seats. Al has her arm around Alicia’s back and Alicia has one leg across of Al’s, her cheek pressed to Al’s chest feeling her strong heart beat. Al had fallen asleep as soon as Alicia came for the third time about twenty minutes ago. Alicia wonders how was Al able to go for so long considering she is still recovering from her sickness and the rough day they had with those assholes. (She guesses that it’s been a long time since any of them had seen any action so they were both horny as hell.)  
Alicia traces her fingertips down Al’s throat, down her right breast tracing down her ribs until she reaches Al’s hipbone. The touch causes Al stir.

She smiles and says, “You’re up already?”

“I never fell asleep,” answers Alicia now tracing her fingertips up Al’s body.

“You okay?” Al asks softly.

Alicia stops at Al’s shoulder and softly starts caressing her shoulder bone. 

After about two minutes Alicia says, “Yeah I’m fine.”

Al starts to run her hand up and down Alicia’s back giving her a kiss on her head.

“You sure you’re ok? Are….. are you regretting this?” Al sighs.

Alicia lifts her head from Al’s chest to look into Al’s eyes and she can see the uncertainty starting to form in Al’s face.

“If you regret it………..” Al is interrupted by Alicia bringing her lips to hers.

She starts slowly bringing her hand to the back of Al’s neck. Al picks up the pace and kisses Alicia back eagerly encircling her in both of her arms. 

Someone’s belly begins to rumble and they both start laughing. 

“We haven’t eaten anything since early this morning and it’s about the get dark already. I have a can of beans and corn somewhere, we can share it.” Al says, biting Alicia’s lip.

Alicia smiles and nods in agreement. She starts getting off of Al and puts on the shirt Al had given her. Al puts back her underwear and tank top and proceeds to get the cans of food. They both sit down together on the seats to have dinner.

“This is good,” Alicia says, continuing to eat her corn.

“Yeah, but not as good as you love.” Al says seductively looking at Alicia.

Alicia flinches at the word love. She feels herself blush and Al grins in satisfaction.

“You should get some sleep Alicia. It was a long day and you need to recover back your energy.” Al suggests. “Umm… do you want to sleep on the seats or you pr……”

“We both won’t fit on the seats Al.” Alicia interrupts. “The floor will be fine.”

Al smiles and hurries to get a thick blanket that she had in one of her bags and lays it on the van’s floor. They both lie down facing each other.  
They stare into each other’s eyes for a while, Al taking Alicia’s hand in hers and kissing her knuckles.  
This doesn’t just feel like the need to get laid, to feel a warm body against yours and Alicia can see in Al’s that she means much more than that for her. This scares Alicia, she doesn’t know if she can love someone and have to lose that someone any minute. It has happened before, why wouldn’t it happen again? 

Alicia doesn’t know when, but she falls asleep.

The image is so vivid. Alicia reaches to his side. He has a high temperature already and excessive sweating. “Move away from him,” her mother yells. “You cannot help him anymore.”

Matt has been bitten and at that time she didn’t know what it meant. Matt’s eyes are closed and before Alicia knows it he is opening them again. His eyes are a different color now. He opens his mouth to growl as he gets closer to Alicia. She doesn’t know if she is imagining it, but she hears him say, “You will lose everyone.”

It looks just like if she witnessed the event. Jake desperately tries to fend off the walker, but it sinks its teeth onto Jake’s arm biting off a chunk. Jake screams in pain and Nick quickly rushes to his side. Troy stretches his brother’s arm and Nick cuts off the arm clean with the machete. He doesn’t make it though, he bleeds to death. Alicia can see him opening his eyes which are different now and Alicia knows. Jake launches towards Alicia and she is in shock to even move a muscle. Before he can bite her, she hears him say, “You will lose everyone.”

Al is not inside the van; Alicia hurries outside to find Al walking slowly towards something moving in the distance. Alicia calls Al and Al stops abruptly, slowly turning to look at Alicia with those blue eyes. She walks towards Alicia stretching her hands and opening her mouth to have her meal. Alicia stands there frozen. She turns as she hears footsteps behind her, to reveal Jake and Matt standing right behind her. Their blue eyes looking at Alicia and the last thing she hears is, “You will lose her too.”

“Alicia! Alicia! Wake up! Alicia!” Al calls gently shaking Alicia.

Alicia jolts awake pushing Al off of her. She feels she can’t breathe, she doesn’t know where she is and she is having a serious panic attack. Al reaches over and locks her arms around Alicia, but Alicia tries fighting her way out of Al’s hold.

“Alicia please calm down. It was just a nightmare. I’m here. Everything is fine. Everything is fine.” Al repeats as Alicia buries her face on Al’s chest.

Alicia continues to breathe with difficulty looking at her surroundings to see if Matt or Jake are there.

“It was just a nightmare.” Al continues to assure her. She gently lays Alicia down placing her arm around her waist.

“I’m here. You don’t have to be afraid.” Al whispers, kissing the back of Alicia’s neck.

Alicia starts to breathe evenly, relaxing as she feels Al’s strong heartbeat on her back.  
(She’s alive, very alive) Alicia thinks to herself as Al tightens her hold on Alicia and continues to softly kiss her neck and the back of her shoulder.

Alicia doesn’t say anything just lets herself relax in Al’s arms, but doesn’t want to close her eyes and see them again. She doesn’t want to think about the last thing that they said. 

“Try to sleep, I’ll be right here.” Al whispers in Alicia’s ears.

Alicia wakes feeling a bit of a headache. She leans back into Al, but Al is no longer behind her. Alicia feels her heart begin to beat faster remembering the nightmare she had. She quickly looks around and Al is not in the van.

Shit! Shit! She can’t be dead – Alicia thinks.

She gets up quickly and rushes outside in just underwear and the shirt Al had given her. She looks around and finds Al about 10 meters away from her, Al’s back turned to Alicia. Alicia feels that she’s about to have a panic attack thinking that the nightmare was actually true. She looks around for any signs of Matt and Jake. She slowly takes a step forward, when Al suddenly turns around and Alicia freezes.

“Your eyes…..your eyes are not…...” Alicia breathes.

“What? What with my eyes?” asks Al hooking the radio on the belt of her pants. She starts walking towards Alicia who is still standing frozen. She puts her hands on Alicia’s shoulder who is just staring back at her.

“Alicia you okay?” Al asks. "You should put some pants on not that I don't like the view."

After a few moments Alicia says, “ Yeah!” ……You left.”

“Uh..…..yeah Morgan called on the radio again and you were fast asleep so I didn’t want to wake you up. I’m sorry.” Al apologizes.

“It’s okay.” Alicia answers after a few seconds. “What did Morgan say?”

“Not much. I’m not even sure if he heard what I said since the signal is very bad around here. But good news is that Morgan said Luciana is with him. I’m not sure about the rest, but the last thing he said was that they were approximately forty miles from here heading West. There is enough diesel on the van so we can make it.” Al says smiling at Alicia.

Alicia just continues to stare at Al.

“Alicia are you okay? Did you hear anything that I said? You haven’t said much and you’re starting to freak me out.” Al asks rubbing gently at Alicia’s upper arms. 

Al pulls Alicia in and wraps her arms around Alicia’s upper back, “Do you want to tell me about the nightmare?”

Al feels Alicia’s body tense.

“No.” Alicia responds softly. “We should get going.”

“Alicia I’m here for you. You can talk to me.” Al says in Alicia’s ear.

“It’s fine, we need to get going.” Alicia replies turning and walking towards the van.

“Hey!” Al says grasping onto Alicia’s arm.

“Please talk to me. I know something’s bothering you. It’s written all over your face. You were freaked out last night after the nightmare. If you tell me maybe I can…..”

“I said I’m fine, please let’s just go.” Alicia pulls her arm free of Al’s grasp and starts to walk away as Al removes the lock of hair from her face and puts it behind her ear.

Alicia gets into the front passenger seat while Al turns on the engine and starts to drive off. They are in uncomfortable silence with Alicia looking out the window the entire time. Al stops questioning Alicia, to give her some space. One of Alicia’s hands rests on her lap and Al places her hand on top of it, gently rubbing at the back of Alicia’s hand. Al doesn’t say anything, but hopes that the gesture lets Alicia know that she is there for her. Alicia startles, but just continues to look out the window. Al turns a few times to look at her, but Alicia just seems not to want to make any eye contact until she finally looks at Al and removes her hand away from Al’s touch.

“I will try to contact Morgan now, maybe we are within range,” Alicia says all of a sudden reaching for the radio.

“Okay.” Al whispers studying Alicia’s face.

“Morgan do you copy?”

There is a crackling noise on the radio, but no one replies. 

“The reception is still bad.” Alicia informs putting the radio on the dashboard and getting a map.

“There is a gas station about 5 miles up the road, we can check there for a few supplies and try to reach them again.” Alicia suggests folding the map, putting it away and turning her gaze back outside the window.

“Okay.” Al sighs with a worried look on her face. She feels like reaching out to touch Alicia, but doesn’t want to pressure her.

They reach the gas station and it looks empty. There are a few abandoned cars, but no signs of people or walkers. Alicia gets her gun barrel and opens the passenger door.

“Wait!” Al yells unbuckling the seat belt and hurrying to get the gun. She quickly climbs down the van and hurries to catch up with Alicia.

“Hey! Wait Alicia. You don’t know if it’s safe. Please stay behind me.” Al says.

Alicia doesn’t even pay any attention to Al and continues walking towards the gas station. It isn’t until Al pulls her by the arm that Alicia comes to an abrupt stop and turns around to face Al.

“I want to give you your space, but I can’t if you are acting all weird on me. You can’t just leave the van like that and have me coming running after you Alicia. We live in the apocalypse remember? So it’s not safe anymore to just walk out like that.” Al says.

Alicia looks down at Al’s grasp then looks at her, “I have been taking care of myself even before the dead started took over this world. I don’t need you to be looking after me. I didn’t ask you and I’m not your responsibility.”

Alicia pulls her arm free of Al’s grasp.

The expression on Al’s face says that what Alicia just said hurt her.

“I know you didn’t ask me, but I…uh… feel responsible of keeping you safe.” Al replies.

“Us fucking don’t make us a married couple or even in a relationship Al.” Alicia finally says. 

Al stares back at Alicia, eyes wide open, lips pressed together.

“We fucked Al and I know we both enjoyed the sex, but that’s all it was. We are not going to start holding hands or falling in love.” Alicia points out, “I thought you were on the same page as well.”

Al closes her eyes for a second and bites her upper lip. “I don’t know if those things would happen, but…… it would be nice to find a little happiness even after the end of everything.”

Al’s voice begins to break. “I…..I didn’t expect for you to give me the cold shoulder and ignore me after last night.” Al says with shinning tears in her eyes that threaten to spill. “And…I…. didn’t sleep with you just for the pleasure of sex. I don’t know what happened or what I did to upset you?”

“You didn’t.” Alicia replies not daring to look at Al’s face.

“Then what is it then. Talk to me please.” Al mutters.

“There’s nothing to talk about Al. I wanted it and you wanted it too. We are both grownups and we’re not going to start getting all sentimental about this.” Alicia shrills. She feels like beating up herself after what she just said.

Al turns away her gaze away from Alicia pressing her lips together and pulling her eyebrows together.

“I get it Alicia.” Al replies putting her face down and letting her hair fall on the side of her face.

“We need to get going and find the others as soon as…… What the fuck?” Alicia shouts.

“What?” Al yells turning around to see the guns in the SWAT van pointing straight at them.

“Shit!” Al yells, running towards the van.

“I would stay right where you are, unless you want a dozen holes in your body.” a familiar voice threatens.

“Fuck it’s Quinn.” Alicia snaps.

“I’ll return you the favor and spare your lives, but I’m keeping this van. Now don’t try anything stupid like coming after me or else I won’t hesitate to shoot you down.”  
Quinn starts the engine and before he takes off he yells, “As much as I enjoyed your gay shit argument, I hope we never cross paths again.”

“Motherfucker!” Al starts running behind the van.

Alicia runs after her to stop her. She wraps her arms around Al and pushes her against one of the abandoned cars.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Alicia demands pressing Al against the car and holding her by the biceps.

“I’m getting that son of a bitch. What else does it look like I’m doing?” Al replies in anger freeing herself from Alicia.

“Why did you leave the fucking keys inside the van?” Alicia scolds.

“I went running after you jump out of the van without making sure it was safe.” Al complains. “I totally fucking forgot about keys. You’re gonna blame me now?” 

“You can’t just run after the van and put your life in danger.” Alicia scoffs.

“Please! I can take care of myself. I’m not your responsibility.” Al groans.

Alicia feels how that last statement stings her so much, but she knows she is getting a taste of her own medicine. She bites her lips and says, “Let’s try and contact Morgan. Maybe they are not too far out.”

“You can try that and I will check to see if any of these vehicles work.” Al informs running towards the vehicles.

Alicia tries to contact Morgan on the radio for about twenty minutes, but still there is no reply.

Al is now out of sight and Alicia quickly tries to locate her.  
She runs by the vehicles, but she is no longer there. Her heart starts to beat faster when she suddenly hears the engine of a car.

It’s the silver pickup truck that Alicia found while on her way back to Al. That asshole Quinn must have found a way to hot-wire the car and used it to reach here. They were so distracted arguing like a married couple that they didn’t check the place properly. Alicia feels this one is on her.

“What are you waiting for? Get in.” Al shouts.

Alicia hurries and they drive off.

“There is not enough gas left on this truck. Shit! I don’t know how far we will reach.” Al informs while speeding even more.

“You need to slow down Al.” Alicia says while putting on the seatbelt. “Please put your one on”

“We need to catch that son of a bitch.” Al replies.

“And if we do catch up to him what the hell are we going to do? Two of your bullets and my gun barrel against your SWAT van? I’m not willing to die for a junk of metal.” Alicia informs.

“Once we find him you can take off sweat heart. I can handle him myself.” Al replies.

“Oh yeah and how do you plan on doing that?” Alicia questions.

Al rolls her eyes “That’s my problem.” 

“It’s just a van Al. We need to find the others.”

“My life is there and it’s all that I have left in this world. I’m not just going to walk away from it without putting a fight.” Al admits.

Alicia feels the urgent need to tell Al something, but instead, “If we go after Quinn we might not make it out alive. What does that van or tapes matter if we’re dead?” Alicia asks.

“If I’m dead Alicia; because I won’t let anything happen to you. Like I said you can take off once we find Quinn. I have dealt with worst things before.” Al says.

“I don’t want you dying over something like that Al.” Alicia breathes.

“What does it matter to you if I die? It’s not like if we’re in a relationship or something.”

All the shit Alicia said earlier is just coming back to bite her in the ass.

“Fuck!” Al yells as they reach an intersection. “Now which fucking way?”

She gets out of the truck quickly and Alicia follows. They both examine the road and they can see someone made a sharp turn going left as the marks of some big tires on top of walkers crushed are visible.

“We should turn left.” Al informs

Alicia nods. 

They drive until they hear a crackling sound on the radio.

“Al are you there? Al do you copy?” Morgan voice sounds over the radio.

Al quickly grabs the radio from her belt.

“Morgan, we’re here. Alicia and I. Where are you right now?” Al asks.

“We’re on a rig heading your way. Your location was the last thing I heard you say before we lost signal.”

Al and Alicia smile to each other.

“What’s your current location right now?” Morgan asks.

“We are at…”

Another voice comes over the radio.

“What did I tell you about helping people Morgan. I told you to stop.” A female voice threatens over the radio.

“We are trying to help people and we are not going to stop doing this. I know it hasn’t worked out for you, but and we can help you too.” Morgan replies.

“Hey there is a tank right behind us.” Another female voice says.

“Quinn you know what you have to do.” says the female voice that threatened Morgan.

Alicia and Al look at each other.

“Shit!” they both say as they hear the familiar sound of the gunfire over the radio.


	6. I can’t just leave you here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter especially, since it helped me relax from some of the stress of my studies. Hope you enjoy. Would love to hear your comments.

“Are you sure that’s the SWAT?” Alicia asks in exasperation knowing that Luciana is with Morgan.

“ Positive, the sound of the gunfire. It’s 100% the MRAP.” Al replies accelerating the truck.

Alicia doesn’t seem concerned anymore about Al speeding. If that asshole Quinn shot at them, they must all be dead by now or even worse.

“I don’t understand what does Quinn had to do with that woman on the radio? Why would he shoot at them? I don’t get it.” Alicia questions.

“He’s a fucking asshole and I should have killed him when I had the chance,” says Al looking at the gas light on the vehicle.

“We are not going to make it to them; we are running on fumes now.” Al confirms as she punches the steering wheel.

The truck comes to a stop. “Fuck!” Al yells putting her head on the steering wheel.

“Let’s go, we will go on foot the rest of the way,” Alicia orders, opening the passenger door.

Al quickly gets out. “We don’t know how far out they are.”

“What the hell is that?” Alicia asks looking in the distance about 2 miles ahead.

“It’s smoke.” Al replies.

“We need to hurry.”

They start running in the direction of the smoke and at least Alicia can’t help, but to expect the worse. They run as fast as they can. They have no luck in finding any vehicle with gas on the way. By the time the reach the area they are out of breath. They both take a few minutes to catch their breath and take in the sight in front of them. A semi truck stands in the middle of the highway still on fire; there are also several walkers lying on the ground and by the hole on their skulls Al can tell this was Morgan’s work.

“Do you think--” Alicia pauses as she tries to process possibly losing Luciana or Strand or even both.

“Morgan definitely got out. I don’t know about the others.” Al confirms as she walks to the front of the semi examining tracks of blood left behind which continue up the road.

“We should continue.” Al suggests, rubbing her forehead with her fingers.

“You okay?” Alicia asks walking towards Al. “You’re not getting sick again right?”

Alicia places the palm of her hand on Al’s cheek to check if she feels warm, but Al quickly moves her head away from her touch. Alicia flinches and can’t help, but to feel offended considering that just last night they were both inside each other. But what else can Alicia expect after all the shit that she told Al earlier this morning.  
“I’m fine. We should get going.” Al responds looking at Alicia then turning her gaze back up the road.

They continue running for about a mile feeling their muscles in pain already. Al starts to feel lightheaded and dizzy. She falls on her knees on the pavement trying to catch her breath.

“Al!” Alicia calls, rushing to her side.

She holds Al by the arm and waits for her to catch her breath.

“I won’t be able to continue, I still feel weak and I will just keep you back. You should continue.” Al breathes.

“I can’t just leave you here.” Alicia replies.

“You did once, so you can do it again.” Al mutters.

“And I came back for you.” Alicia defends.

“You can do it, just hold onto me for support and we will continue. What happened to you wanting to get that son of a bitch?” Alicia teases.

“Every inch of my body hurts Alicia, we have run over three miles, my body can’t go anymore. As much as I want to punch Quinn’s teeth down his throat, I can’t go anymore.” Al declare, sitting down on the pavement, sweat dripping down her forehead.

“We will continue together even if I have to carry you on my back.” Alicia says looking at Al.

Al stares back for a few moments and finds the last of her strength to get up and continue. She puts her arm around Alicia’s shoulder for support.

“We don’t even know if they went in this direction.” Al breathes.

“We can just hope for the best.” Alicia replies. “ We can’t radio them and risk those people hearing our location.”

They reach a hill on the highway and come to an abrupt stop. About a mile ahead of them on the long stretch of road there are like eight persons walking and about a quarter mile from them a small herd of walkers is starting to form.

“Shit! Do you think that’s them?” Al asks.

“I can’t tell from this distance, but I think one of them has a stick, so that might be Morgan.” Alicia says.

Al can tell that Alicia’s muscles are straining with the extra weight.

“I can’t even think straight right now. I don’t know what to do.” Al confesses.

They continue walking at a slower pace until Alicia has an idea.

“Give me your radio.” Alicia tells Al.

“You’re gonna--”

“Hurry!” Alicia demands.

Al quickly gives the radio to Alicia and watches as she clicks on the button three times and waits.

“What are you doing?” Al asks curiously.

“When I was with Luciana and the rest, this is how we used to communicate over the radio to make sure the channel was safe. Three clicks. If Luciana is there and they have a radio she will know.” Alicia informs.

Alicia clicks on the radio three more times and waits.

“Alicia, Strand?” Luciana’s voice comes over the radio.

“Yes, Luci. Please turn around.” Alicia asks.

She sees movement, but can’t really tell what is happening.

“It’s not safe talking over the radio, they can hear us. The herd that is starting to form separates us from you.” Luciana informs.

“We have to risk it to come together.” Morgan comes over the radio. “We can do it. We can clear the dead; all of us together.”

“I’m not sure if we can Morgan; Al is not well and I don’t have the strength right now.” Alicia says, breathing heavily.

“Not all of us are our best right now, but I know we can do it. I won’t give up on this. You have to believe Alicia. We just have to clear enough for you and Al to make it to us” Morgan says.

Alicia looks at Al and Al nods in agreement.

Alicia and Al start moving towards the herd and Morgan and the rest start doing the same. It’s about ten of them against like forty walkers. Three people stay behind and one of them is sitting down on something. As they get closer, Al stops to recover a bit of strength to get ready for the fight. She takes out the small trench pike that was at her belt and gets ready.

“Stay behind me Al,” Alicia orders.

“And let you have all the fun. No way that’s happening.” Al smiles wryly.

They all get close to the herd and wait for the walkers to start reaching to them. Morgan gets the first one, then another. About fifteen walkers break from the heard and head towards Alicia and Al. Alicia is quick to put the gun barrel right through the skull of the first walker, then a second one and a third one. Al gets the first one and quickly moves to help Alicia with three walkers that have surrounded her. By the time Al kills her fifth walker, she feel she is about to pass out. Her vision starts to get blurry when suddenly a walker reaches from one side causing to lose her balance and her entire weight falling awkwardly on her left arm. She falls hard on the pavement and screams in pain. She just hears Alicia yelling her name. She tries with all her might pushing the walker away from her face, but she doesn’t have any more strength. The walker is only inches away from her face and she can smell its’ disgusting breathe as it growls. Her vision is so blurry now and her other arm is burning in pain that she can’t get the trench pike on the walker’s skull. Through the corner of her eyes, she sees one of the walkers is about to bite at Alicia’s arm and another is coming right behind her. Al doesn’t know how she does it, but she uses the last bit of strength to push the walker off of her. She grabs the trench pike and even though her arm is in so much pain the trench pike goes through the walker’s skull. She crawls towards Alicia and grabs one of the walkers by the neck and trench pike goes behind his head. She then kicks the other walker off Alicia while another has already started to pull her at Al’s leg.  
Al starts to kick it in the face, but her kicks barely have any effect as she is out of strength and the last thing she knows everything goes black. The last thing she sees is the walker opening its mouth to have a taste of its meal.

“Wake up! Please wake up, open your eyes,” Al hears, as someone runs their fingers through Al’s soaked hair.

She slowly opens her eyes to find herself lying on the pavement with her head on Alicia’s lap.

Alicia smiles, “You’re safe, we cleared the dead.” 

“Ow! Uh! My arm hurts. How long was I out?” Al asks softly.

“Just a few minutes,” Alicia replies. “June said it’s not broken just maybe strained, but she will take a look at it as soon as we find somewhere safe.”

Alicia had not moved from Al’s side since she put down eight walkers after Al collapsed. She doesn’t even know where she got her strength, maybe it was out of fear that Al may die.

“Did everyone make it?” Al asks in pain.

Alicia had not even taken then time to check who all was in the group. She just noticed Morgan, June and Luciana since they quickly rushed to their side. Alicia turns her gaze to the rest of the group to find another woman, long blonde hair probably around her mom’s age, a man who definitely is paralyzed, some other guy who doesn’t seem to have fought anything since there is not a single drop of blood on him and then there is----

“Shit!” Alicia hisses.

“What?” Al asks.

Alicia’s eyes land on Charlie. The kid is still alive. The memories of the stadium and Charlie shooting Nick all start to resurface on Alicia’s mind. 

Al lifts her head and turns to the direction where Alicia is looking to realize what is happening.

“Alicia,” Al says holding onto Alicia’s arm.

Alicia’s eyes are fixed on Charlie whose eyes are wide opened as she also stares back at Alicia in fear. Luckily Morgan breaks up the uncomfortable tension.

“Al, Alicia there are some new people I want you to meet,” says Morgan helping Alicia to get Al up.

“We will help you Al and June will have a look at your arm as soon as we find somewhere safe?” he assures Al.

“Yeah, I’ve been through worse, besides I’m not ready to go down as yet. Not anymore. ” she answers moving her gaze back to Alicia’s who rolls her eyes at Al’s comments.

They walk towards the rest of the group. “This is Sarah, her brother Wendell and Jim, we found each other on the road.” Morgan informs.

“I wished I had my camera.” Al says.

“We were hoping for Victor and John to be with you.” Junes sighs sadly.

“Sorry we haven’t heard from them, but they are survivors and we will do everything to find them” Al says in a comforting tone.

June presses her lips together and nods. “You look a bit sick.” She continues placing the back of her palm to Al’s forehead.  
Alicia flinches as Al allows June to touch her. A while ago Alicia tried to do the same and Al moved away from her.

“Yeah I was.” Al replies. “I’m just still weak, tired and now my arm.

“I promised I will take a look at your arm soon,” gently moving her hand now to Al’s arm and softly rubbing up and down for a few seconds. Al doesn’t say anything just smiles back.

Alicia stands there with Al’s arm around her shoulder--- (What in the actual fuck. I’m like right here standing beside you two while half of Al’s weight is on top of me. Shit! Am I jealous? I’m acting fucking jealous. Shit! Shit! Keep it together Alicia.)

“We need to keep moving, more of the dead have started to gather again.” Alicia informs trying to move Al away from June.

“We need to find a place where I can have a look at everyone before it gets worse,” says June.

“Maybe we don’t need to go that far.” Morgan says pointing at a street sign of a hospital.

They arrive at the hospital and after Morgan and Alicia do an inspection of the first and second floor, they clear a few of the dead that were still inside and secure all doors. They decide to stay on the bottom floor until June takes a look at everyone and decide on their next move.  
When Alicia returns, Al is lying down on the floor with her back leaning against the wall and her eyes are closed. Alicia starts walking toward her, but is intercepted by Luciana.

“I’m glad you’re okay. Strand and I were worried about you since you left the mansion without saying anything. I just didn’t know how to handle things. After Madison and then ….. and then Nick was gone I felt that I lost a part of me.” Luciana says holding onto Alicia’s shoulders.

“I know, and I’m sorry that I left, but I needed to find meaning and purpose for my life. I just didn’t know how to go on.” Alicia confesses.

“How did you end up with Al?” Luci asks.

“Uh…she found me when the hurricane was about to hit.”

“You’ve been with her all this time?” Luci asks looking towards Al who looks like she’s sleeping.

“Um.. yeah!” Alicia whispers.

Luciana removes her hands from Alicia’s shoulders. “How were you able to sleep in the same space as her? It must have been awkward being around her these days after you tried to kill her at the stadium.”

Alicia opens her mouth, but is unable to say anything.

“So you two are best friends now?” Luciana giggles softly.

“What?..... Of course not.” Alicia groans.

“Oh, come on, I saw how you two protected each other during the fight with the dead, then you were all over her when she passed out on the pavement.” Luciana continues to giggle.

Alicia feels herself blush. “I….I wasn’t …I didn’t have my hands all over her. She saved me before and I was just returning the favor. That’s all.”

“Relax, Alicia no need for explanation I was just messing with you. Besides I don’t think Al is your type.” Luciana says.

“What do you mean?” Alicia questions.

“Well when we first met her, it seemed that every single thing about her annoyed you. Remember when you said that you had no idea how someone like her was even alive. You tried to feed her to the dead when she protected Charlie.” Luciana says smiling. “I do think she’s cute though.”

“If you think she’s cute why don’t you ask her out then.” Alicia says in a more serious tone.

“Maybe I will.” Luci replies.

Alicia just rolls her eyes, but she can’t hide that Luci’s last comment made her uncomfortable.

“I’m just teasing you Alicia. It’s good to have a little laugh after everything that happened.” Luci admits.

“How did you end up with all of them?” Alicia now asks.

“I got stuck with Charlie in an abandoned house.” Luci answers, looking towards Charlie.

“You were with her?” Alicia asks in disbelief. “And you didn’t kill her?”

“God knows I wanted to and I almost did, Alicia. But…but Nick died trying to protect her; she is a kid and she made a terrible mistake. She will have to live the rest of her life with that guilt and I think that is punishment enough for someone her age. She took away the person I loved the most in this world, but like I said she made a mistake and we have all made our fair share of mistakes.” Luci sighs.

“I don’t think I can be in the same space as Charlie. Every time I see her, I see the fall of the stadium, my mum, Nick… I just can’t forgive her.” Alicia admits.  
“I don’t expect that you do forgive her just yet. You lost your mother and brother because of the vultures, but only time will tell.” Luci says with tears on her eyes.

Morgan walks in and says, “ It will be getting dark soon, so it’s best if we rest here tonight and we figure out what to do tomorrow.” 

“We all need to recover our energy to deal with whatever we have to face tomorrow and find a way to get to John and Victor,” says June. “There is a hospital bed on the room next door, so maybe Al can sleep there and I need to check her arm.”

Morgan nods in agreement and it looks like Al has fallen asleep on the floor.

“I can stay with her the night to make sure she is okay.” June offers.

Alicia’s eye quickly land on June, but doesn’t dare to say anything as Luciana looks at her.

Jim lifts up Al from the floor and takes her to the bed. She only stirs, but doesn’t wake up.

Alicia follows after him and June, watches as he carefully puts her down and June starts to remove Al’s hair away from her face. June places the palm of her hand to Al’s cheek to check for temperature. Alicia feels a knot on her throat as June leaves her hand there for a couple of second before touching Al’s forehead. Alicia just wonders what’s with all the touching. She feels like calling her out on it, but she has no right besides no one knows what happened between Al and her and again June was a nurse. Alicia will just look like a fool.

“Alicia, come and help me here please. I need to unbutton Al’s shirt to check her arm, but she is in a deep sleep.” June says looking at Alicia who is still standing by the door looking at them.

Alicia startles, “Okay.”

June carefully starts unbuttoning Al’s shirt while Alicia gently lifts her so that June removes the shirt. Al must be really tired because she doesn’t wake up. It’s like she is dead, but still breathing evenly. Al stays in only a tank top and Alicia watches as June starts to inspect Al’s arm which is bruised and a large green spot is already showing.

“It’s not broken or else I doubt she would be sleeping like that. It’s just bruised and strained, but she will be fine. June assures. “She just needs to rest.”

“Okay.” Alicia replies watching June’s hands still on Al’s arm.

“ Don’t worry I will take good care of her, I owe her for helping John when--” June pauses.

Shit! June totally forgot it was Alicia that shot John and he almost died if it weren’t for Al that took them to the stadium and fought Alicia.

Alicia flinches. She just wants to stay beside Al tonight. Make sure she is okay and just feel close to her.

“You should rest also Alicia,” June suggests.

Alicia doesn’t feel like leaving Al alone in a room with June when Al is in a deep sleep and with a tank top. (What the fuck is wrong with me. June is madly in love with John which makes her straight ,plus Al is probably not into her. June is just returning the favor Al did for her and John. That has to be it. Besides, I have not right over Al, so stop fucking feeling jealous.)

“Okay,” Alicia says leaving the room.

Alicia goes back to the other room where everyone else is already making themselves comfortable and finding a space to sleep. Charlie is sleeping right next to Luciana and it’s so awkward for Alicia to see that Luciana actually looks protective of Charlie. She wouldn’t have imagined that in a thousand years. They both wanted to kill Charlie desperately some weeks ago. So much has changed since they all got separated during the hurricane, Alicia herself would have never imagined sleeping with Al. Such is life.

“You should take a rest too Alicia, I will take watch.” Morgan suggests.

“I can take second watch.”

“Are you sure? You killed a lot of walkers today and you helped Al all the way here.”

“I’m fine.” Alicia assures.

“Okay thanks Alicia. I will wake you up.” Morgan says.

Alicia doubts she will get any sleep. She feels uncomfortable with all these new people in the same room, but most of all she can’t take her mind away from Al being next door with June. Just last night Alicia had spent one of the best nights of her life in a long time with Al, then this morning Alicia ruined everything with all that shit that came out of her mouth. She just knows she can’t have feelings for Al because she knows how all of that is going to end. It was just a onetime thing. It was the heat of the moment, the need to feel a warm body against hers, to feel alive again and to feel loved even if it was only for a few hours. Alicia doesn’t even know if she ever felt this alive with anyone before; she know that what happened between her and Al will be engraved in her memory for the rest of her life. But she can’t develop feelings for her, or worse fall in love. Any day could be their last; she already lost all her family, every single person she ever loved. Alicia doesn’t think she could ever take losing someone whom she loves so dearly, not again. Al is a big girl she’ll understand, besides Al has never strike Alicia as the sentimental type; all she cares about is getting people’s story and moving on. 

“I’ll move on and she’ll move on as well,” Alicia whispers to herself slowly. The last part of what she just said stings her so much.


	7. I will be with you as long as you want me to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al confesses to Alicia her feelings for her, but are the feelings mutual?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's this chapter. I will be having some free time this week so, chapter 8 will be out in the next couple of days. It's been pretty hot where I live, over a 100 degrees F, but I really enjoy this weather. Would love to read your comments. Stay safe everyone.

“Alicia!” Morgan whispers. “It’s your turn for watch.”

Alicia had fallen asleep in one corner of the room far away from Luciana, since she didn’t want to be anywhere near Charlie. Someone is snoring loud and Alicia wonders how walkers are not banging at the doors outside. She turns and sees that it’s Sarah who has fallen asleep next to her brother. Jim is not that far away from them. She quickly looks around trying to locate Al, when she remembers that she is next door with June. She stands and stretches as she feels her muscle aching. It has been a rough couple of days and Alicia feels like she is age ten years. She is just twenty four, but she feels much older than that. The apocalypse really takes a toll on you.

“It’s been pretty quiet and I haven’t heard a single walker outside,” says Morgan putting his stick against the wall and stretching before taking a seat on the floor.

“I’ll keep watch and let you know if anything changes,” Alicia answers taking her gun barrel.

Morgan lies down to face the wall and a few minutes later he is already snoring. Alicia walks toward the other room to find Al still fast asleep and June has passed out on the chair which looks very uncomfortable. Alicia stands by the door and watches Al peacefully sleeping, her chest steadily rising and falling. Alicia feels some type of relief inside of her knowing that Al is fine. She feels a bit guilty for her thoughts earlier about June and how now she is sleeping uncomfortably on that chair. When she wakes up, she is definitely going to have back pain, so Alicia does what her instinct tells her to do. She walks over to June and softly whispers her name. June stirs then opens her eyes.

“Hey Alicia, what’s wrong?” June asks sleepily.

“Uhm….I think maybe you need to lie down properly to take a rest. You already did what you had to do to help Al and I think she will be fine now.” Alicia suggests.

June stretches her arms and starts to groan, she feels a sharp pain on her back which she figures is due to falling asleep on the metal chair a few hours ago. 

“I think you might be right Alicia, my back is killing me already, but Al…”

“Don’t worry I’m on watch, so if Al needs you I will wake you up,” Alicia assures.

“Okay thanks Alicia, keep an eye on her,” June replies, getting up and walking towards the other room with the rest of the group.

Alicia wait a couple of minutes just to make sure June already went to sleep and she moves closer to Al’s bed. She reaches with her hand to remove the lock of hair that continually tends to fall on half of Al’s face. She brushes her fingers against Al’s skin and feels how Al stirs, but doesn’t wake up. She wonders what Al might be dreaming since the corners of her lips are curved upwards like in a half smile. Alicia quietly moves the chair close to the bed and takes a seat. She sits there for a while admiring Al’s face, her pale skin, her sharp jaw line, her cute nose and her perfectly pink lips. God she is gorgeous! Alicia suddenly feels the urge to kiss her, but she hesitates and instead traces her fingers down Al’s bare arm until she reaches her hand and holds it loosely. She looks at it for a few seconds and reaches over to kiss Al’s knuckles. She lays her head on the bed holding Al’s hand as a tear rolls down her cheeks. She quietly gets up, looks at Al a couple more minutes and walks out the door to check that everything is okay.

The hospital is creepy as shit. Most of the walls are stained with dried blood, windows are broken, it’s dark and there are footprints of blood on the floor. Alicia walks pass a few other rooms that Morgan checked when they were clearing out the dead on the first floor. She peeps through the glass on the door and most of the rooms are empty except for the last one where they placed all the bodies of the walkers that they put down. It has been pretty quiet as Morgan said; Alicia hasn’t heard a single growl from any walker and the only noise that can still be heard is Morgan’s and Sarah’s snoring coming from the room. Alicia heads back to Al and sees that she is still sleeping. As she watches her sleep, she thinks about how she felt before the nightmare. She has conflicted emotions about Al and her mind has become restless thinking about all that has happened between her and Al in a matter of days.

Sure she feels attracted to Al. Was it just the need to for sex? Hmm… Al was definitely amazing and Alicia had not felt that alive in a very long time. Would she sleep with her again? More than likely yes, if the opportunity presented itself. What exactly does she feel for Al? Alicia barely knows anything about her, other than she has a dead brother and was in a relationship that definitely left her hurt. Why did she sleep with someone she barely knew anything about? Well it’s the apocalypse so, no one gives a shit what you do and there is also not much opportunities to get laid when you are always worried about not to get eaten. She didn’t sleep with Al because she needed to or because she was important for her survival like what happened with Jake. She did care about Jake, but she wasn’t sure if it was love. As bad as it sounds, it was mostly because they needed him. But Al, something is just different about her. Alicia doesn’t know what it is, but just a few days ago she couldn’t stand her or worse a few weeks ago she almost fed her to the dead. Now all she wants is…….? She doesn’t even know what she wants now. She definitely wants Al to live, but she is not sure if she wants to be with her, have feelings for each other, fall in love? Love? That’s a good one. How can you think about falling in love when every minute can be your last and you leave the other person in so much pain? Again, it’s not easy to find love in the apocalypse since options are limited now, so maybe taking advantage of the opportunities that present itself is a wise decision.

Alicia doesn’t know how she will act around Al; especially, if they all decide to stay together. She doesn’t even know if she wants to stay and be a part of whatever Morgan plans to do. It makes her so nervous being around Al, but at the same time she feels the need and desire to be close to her. She knows Al probably feels the same way or at least felt it before Alicia said that load of bullshit to her. She knows she definitely hurt Al. Maybe she read the situation wrong and all that Al wanted was to get laid. Shit! Alicia feels so confused. Her thoughts are interrupted by a groan.

Al slowly starts moving and she opens her eyes to find Alicia leaning against the side of the doorway arms crossed.

“Alicia? Where are we?” Al asks sleepily as Alicia quickly walks towards her.

“We are at the hospital. Remember we decided to find refuge here for June to take a proper look at everyone, especially you?” Alicia says standing close to Al’s bed.

“Yeah I remember that part, but don’t remember falling asleep on this bed.” Al mumbles.

“You passed out on the floor, so June thought it would be best for you to sleep here while she took a look at your arm.”

“Is that why I am without a shirt and only in tank top?” Al asks smirking.

“Uhm…. Yeah.” Alicia answers moving her gaze away from Al.

“Didn’t thought June was a perv. You should have called her out on that. You’re the only one allowed to remove my clothes.” Al says with a seductive smile.

“She was just trying to help you Al and I helped her remove your shirt.” Alicia says sheepishly.

“So ….you helped her to get me undress? Did she have her hands all over me? Did you touch too?”

“Oh my God Al, stop your shit, please.” Alicia groans in embarrassment. “She was a nurse okay, so that’s what they do.”

“Were you jealous that she had her hands all over me?” Al teases.

Fuck yes! Alicia was jealous. “Of course not. Why would I be?”

“You hurt my feelings there Alicia.”

“Can you just stop please? Instead tell me how do you feel?”

“Relax Alicia, I’m just messing with you. I know you don’t give a shit who touches me.” Al says, her smirk being replaced by disappointment.

Alicia doesn’t know what else to say and just waits for Al to give her an update on the injured arm.

“I feel much better now. Thank you for asking. Would feel much better if you kissed me though, even if it just out of pity. I’ll take it.”

Alicia feels herself blush. “I’m just going to go; I can see you are doing better, besides I’m on watch right now.” Alicia answers back.

“Wait!” Al says holding onto Alicia’s hand before she starts walking away. “Sorry, I won’t act like an ass. I just……could you stay with me for a while at least? Please.” Al pleads looking into Alicia’s eyes.

Alicia thinks about it for a minute then nods in agreement. Al starts to move closer to the edge of the bed to give some space to Alicia.

“What are you doing?” Alicia questions.

“What does it look like I’m doing? Come up here and lay down with me.” Al responds, patting the empty space on the bed.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, I mean the rest are right next door.” Alicia answers nervously as she fidgets.

“I’m not asking you to come and have sex with me Alicia. I’m asking you as a friend. If it were June here I would ask her and I know she wouldn’t hesitate.” Al mutters.

Alicia feels like she has just been slapped on the face, rolls her eyes, but complies. She puts the gun barrel on top of a nearby table and sits on the bed leaning her back to the headboard of the bed.  
Al watches her, then leans closer to her placing her head on Alicia’s lap and carefully placing her injured arm over Alicia’s legs. Alicia flinches, but places one hand on Al’s hair combing it with her fingers.

“Thank you.” Al whispers, tightening her hold on Alicia.

“What for?” Alicia asks as she continues to gently comb Al’s hair back.

“For saving me yet again, for being here with me and for……” Al hesitates. “For being in my life. 

I don’t know why you said all those hurtful things in the morning, but I know that what happened between us wasn’t just about the sex.” 

“Al…..I…”

Alicia is interrupted by Al. “Please hear me out Alicia. I don’t know how it happened and why it happened, but I felt something that I hadn’t felt in a very long time. And it wasn’t just the need to be sexually with someone. All these years, I have tried to cut any sentimental ties to anyone, but I felt a connection with you. I know you felt something too, I saw the way you looked at me, the way you touched me, kissed me, it was much more than just need and physical attraction. I just need to understand why you want to push me away.”

Alicia feels a knot on her throat and her heart is telling her to tell Al what she feels, but her mind tells her something different. She is convinced that any day could be their last and falling in love is just not realistic anymore in this world. Why fall in love when you know it’s not going to last long? Every day is about survival, only the strong survive. Love makes you weak and it causes you a lot of pain losing someone you love. We have all lost someone or everyone that we loved. Why love anymore?

Alicia can’t bring herself to tell this to Al. “I’m sorry you read the situation wrong Al.” Alicia feels Al’s body tense and Alicia’s lips tremble as she pauses. “I… I hadn’t had anyone for a while now, I lost everyone I ever loved and you know that.” Alicia sighs heavily. 

“I felt a moment of weakness last night after everything that had happened and I felt attracted to you. But, that’s all it was, a moment of weakness. Maybe I shouldn’t have said it that way this morning, but it is true what I said. I’m …I’m not going to fall in love with you or be in a sentimental relationship with you.”  
Alicia pauses as she feels her voice is already breaking as she speaks.

“I know things can never be like before, but it would be nice to feel that you have a reason to live in this world. That….that…” Al sighs heavily. “That even after the end of everything, you could find some happiness with someone.”

Alicia feels her jeans getting wet with small droplets of water dropping onto it. It’s is killing her so much inside to turn Al down and hurt her this way, but it’s for their own good Alicia tells herself. Al will get over and so will Alicia.

“I’m sorry.” Alicia says softly, tears running down her cheeks, but she wipes them away before it falls on Al’s head.

She feels Al breathe heavily and then say, “Don’t be. It’s not your fault how I feel. You are not obliged to feel the same way and maybe……” Al’s voice begins to break. “Maybe my own feelings about you didn’t let me see that this was one-sided.”

Alicia squeezes her eyes shut and presses her lips together. She feels her body start to tremble and she moves her hand away from Al’s hair to comb through her own hair with both hands. She pulls her hair back with her fingers, curling them into fists. She feels the anxiety starting to build inside of her.

They both stay in silence for a while.

“You could take a rest in this bed Alicia.” Al says out of nowhere.

Alicia relaxes her muscles then mumbles, “ I …I can’t stay here with you. I uhm… have watch.”

“I can take over watch for you, so that you can rest.” Al offers, lifting her head from Alicia’s lap after wiping at her face.

“You can’t, you’re…”

“I’m fine. I had a good rest and my arm feels much better. You need to take a rest too, for whatever awaits tomorrow.” Al interrupts.

“Al I can’t. You should go back to sleep.” Alicia replies.

“I couldn’t go back to sleep even if I wanted to. Please take the offer. I promise to keep good watch. I’ll keep you…..I’ll keep everyone safe. I promise.” Al assures, combing her hair with her fingers and hanging her legs off the edge of the bed. 

She leans over to grab her button up shirt from the chair and slides her arms through the sleeves and leaves the shirt unbuttoned. She gets off the bed to grab the trench pike that had been placed on the table. Alicia just stays frozen in bed watching Al’s every movement.

“I’m ready.” Al says, looking back at Alicia with a wryly smile. “Lie down and get some rest. I’m sure you need it.”

Alicia nods as her eyes lock with Al, but Alicia quickly moves her gaze away from Al. Al stands there looking at Alicia for a moment before walking out of the room without saying another word. Alicia lies down on her back and tears start rolling from the corner of her eyes. She breathes heavily and wishes she could run after Al and tell her that she is not indifferent to her, that she cares about her and that she feels something for her. She swallows hard and commands herself to keep it together, that being sentimentally involved with Al or anyone will just end in tragedy for both of them. Al is a strong woman and she will get over it, but will Alicia really get over it?

“I’m sorry Alicia I couldn’t…..” June says, as she moves her bloodied hands away from her.  
She lies down on the floor, motionless one arm missing, after she got bitten and Luciana had amputated the arm. She just lost too much blood after the amputation. Alicia drops on her knees beside her, to kiss and hold her one more time. As she cries in desolation, she body on the ground opens its eyes, a blue shade and it looks at Alicia, but do not recognize her. It reaches to grab Alicia and Alicia is in shock to even move a muscle. She feels its teeth sink onto her neck as she screams in pain.

“Al!!!!! Al!!” Alicia screams as she wakes up from the nightmare.

She sees someone rushing into the room and wrapping their arms around her as she tries to get out of the bed. 

“Hey, I’m here. Calm down.” Someone says, as it’s a bit dark and Alicia is having a hard time focusing on the voice of the person.

Alicia tries to fight her way out just as she previously did the night before, after waking up from her nightmare.

“It’s me Al. I’m here. Everything is okay. It was just another nightmare.” Al assures, resting Alicia’s head under her chin and holding her tightly.

Al is surprised that no one else has come in rushing into the room after Alicia’s screams. They must all be fucking tired and are sleeping heavily, Al thinks. If someone were to come in right now, they both wouldn’t hear the last of it. Al is leaning on the edge of the bed between Alicia’s legs, they are both wrapped in each other’s arms and Alicia has slowly started to lock her legs around Al’s waist.

Alicia’s breathing start to get evenly as she realizes she had another nightmare and it was worse than last night.

She lifts her head to look at Al. “You’re…you’re not….” Alicia says, not continuing her sentence, but instead holding Al’s face in her hands.

“I’m what Alicia?” Al asks softly.

“Nothing.” Alicia replies shakily.

“Please tell me what is bothering you. It’s been two straight nights already. Is it because of me, of what happened between us? Is that what’s bothering you?” Al asks, now also holding Alicia’s face in her hands.

“Please, please tell me so that I can help you.”

Alicia remains silent.

“It is me. I’m sorry for what I said. I’m not going to pressure into anything and my feelings are only my concern. I don’t blame you for anything, but I care about you and your well being.” Al sighs. “Please let me make this right, I don’t want you to be this way because of me. I just want you to……..”  
“Stop, please stop.” Alicia says placing her fingers to Al’s lips.

Al holds Alicia’s fingers and kisses them.

“I just want you to be you again without you having to wake up every night from nightmares because of me.” Al says in a comforting tone.

“It’s not you Al, it’s me.” Alicia finally says. “Please just stay with me for a minute.”

Alicia unlocks her legs from Al’s waist and they both lay down on the bed. Alicia moves even closer to Al laying her head on Al’s chest, clinging to her, and pulling on her shirt. Al puts her arms around her and feels her tense up for a second, then instantly relaxes into her. Alicia falls asleep in Al’s arms and after half an hour Al begins to drift to sleep, but remembers she is on watch. She slowly untangles herself from Alicia, being careful not to wake her up, but fail miserably as Alicia grabs her by the arm.

“Where are you going?” she mumbles, barley coherent and still clearly half asleep.

“I’m on watch remember?” Al whispers sitting back on the bed.

“Oh, I forgot, “she says sounding disappointed and juts her lip out in a sleepy pout.

“I’ll stay with you until you fall back to sleep, okay.”

“Please don’t leave me; I don’t want to lose you.” Alicia pleads.

“You’re not losing me. I’m never leaving you if that’s what you want. I’ll be with you until this world decides to take me.” Al answers, hugging Alicia tightly and kissing her on the forehead.

“Don’t say that again.” Alicia starts to sob.

“Hey what’s wrong? Please talk to me. I said I’m not leaving you.” Al reaffirms.

“I’m sorry for acting like this. I..….I just….a lot has happened and I don’t have my mum and……” Alicia stutters.

“I know that nothing that I say can make things better, but you have me and I will be with you for as long as you want me to. I can’t give you back what you lost, but I can take care of you, I can be there when you need me to and I can…….” Al hesitates to finish that sentence and instead kisses Alicia again on the forehead.

“Let’s lay down before we wake up someone, even though I doubt any one of them will wake up right now,” says Al, laying Alicia in bed.

Al sits leaning her back on heard board of the bed and places Alicia’s head on her lap just the same way she was a while ago. She starts to gently rub at Alicia’s back until she feels that Alicia has fallen asleep. She wishes she could do something to minimize Alicia’s pain. She doesn’t know anything about Alicia’s past other than what she recorded on tape and the little information that Alicia has told her these past days. She feels the need to protect her, to help her and be there in every way possible. 

I myself need to clear my mind and find out what is it that I feel for you, Al thinks. All I know is that you’re in my mind, I need you, I feel you and I don’t know how to live with this if you don’t feel the same way for me. I feel for you something that I thought I could never feel again for anyone.

Al traces her fingers down Alicia’s cheek, down the side of her neck, stopping at her collarbone. She stops there admiring Alicia who looks so beautiful, strong, but fragile at the same time. Al gently lifts Alicia’s head placing it on the pillow, and then quietly and slowly starts to get up. Alicia doesn’t even move, so it’s a good sign that she will sleep for a while. She walks out of the room, but stays close by, in case Alicia wakes up from another nightmare.

Three hours go by quickly and it’s been pretty quiet considering they are at this huge hospital somewhere in Texas. You would think that by now there would be a few walkers growling outside or within the hospital building. It’s weird, Al thinks. The sun is already starting to rise and she hears movement and murmuring coming from the room where the group is. She heads there to find Morgan already on his feet.

“Al, what are you doing up? Aren’t you suppose to be in bed, where is Alicia?” he asks apprehensively. 

“I’m fine Morgan, I told Alicia to take a rest since I am much better now. She’s in the other room.”

Morgan looks at Al narrowing his eyes then says, “Yeah, we all rested, she needs to rest as well.”

Al nods in agreement.

“We need to decide what we are going to do; we cannot stay here for long.” Morgan informs just as June starts to get up and Luciana stretches on the floor. 

“Al why are you up? You should be…….”

“I’m feeling much better June, I would say totally recovered.” Al interrupts.

“You’re leg is bleeding Al.” Morgan says all of a sudden looking at Al’s left leg.

“Uh---what?” Al questions looking at her leg.

Indeed she is bleeding a bit from her outer, upper thigh. “Shit, how did I not notice it before?”

Al’s pants have a small slash and she’s not sure how she got that and why she didn’t noticed before. It probably happened back when they were fighting the herd, but since she was in excruciating pain because of her arm she probably didn’t feel the cut on her thigh.

“May I?” June ask moving closer to take a look.

Al nods granting permission.

June kneels and opens the rip on Al’s pant to take a closer look.

“It’s not a deep cut, but we need antiseptic and bandage to prevent any infection.” June informs looking from Al to Morgan.

“I think I saw bandages in the room down the hall hopefully there is some antiseptic as well,” says Morgan.

“We will go and check.” June answers, quickly getting up and motioning for Al to follow her.

“I should go and check on Alicia,” says Al concerned.

“Don’t worry I will go.” Luciana volunteers, getting up from the floor as Charlie begins to stir.

“Meanwhile you ladies deal with that I will wake the others and figure out our next step.” Morgan announces.

“Okay.” Al says hesitantly, following June out of the room.

They head towards the last room down the hall. June quickly starts looking for the items and locates antiseptic and bandages in one of the cupboards.

“How’s your arm?” June asks.

“It’s fine, doesn’t hurt much anymore.” 

“That’s good, but I will still need to check it just to make sure. First I need you to bring down your pants Al, so that I can properly clean, disinfect and bandage it.” June points out.

“Okay.” Al replies, without hesitating and starts to unbutton her pants bringing it down to her knees. She then takes a seat on the bed.

Junes starts to work on the cut silently and efficiently cleans, disinfect and bandages the wound, when Al sees June wipe at her cheek.

“June are you okay?”Al asks lifting June’s chin with her hand to find out that she has tears running down her cheek.

“It’s nothing.” June replies.

“What do you mean it’s nothing? You’re crying.” Al breathes.

“I’m just so worried about John. I don’t know if he is okay. He is recovering from the gunshot and I shouldn’t have left him behind to go look for Charlie. Now I don’t know if he’s even…” June sobs.

“Hey you can’t think that way June. John is strong and I’m sure he is doing everything that he can to find you. We’re going to get out of here and we will find him. I’m sure of it.” Al affirms, holding June’s hands as June leans her head on Al’s shoulder. Al moves her hands away from June to hold her loosely from her upper back.

“I’m sorry for emotionally breaking down on you like this, but I don’t know if I can go on without John.” June says sadly.

“Don’t be sorry, what are friends for, besides we will find John okay, so just………….” Al lifts up her head to find a very stunned, anxious, angry, probably jealous Alicia standing by the door. Al doesn’t even know how else to describe that expression on Alicia’s face as she stands mouth partly opened looking at both June and Al.

Shit!!!!


	8. Leave me alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts and comments on this chapter.

Alicia opens her eyes and sighs in relief; feeling her body well rested. She moves into the space that Al was occupying and is now empty.

“Good morning,” Luciana greets, walking into the room.

“Good Morning Luci,” Alicia greets back. “Is everything okay? Uhm….where’s Al?”

“June is checking on her wound.” Luci replies.

“What--- is she okay?” Alicia startles.

“Yes of course. We need to get back with the others and plan our next step. Morgan wants your input.” Luciana informs.

Alicia gets off the bed, fixes her jacket and gets her gun barrel. She follows Luci to the other room. When they arrive, Alicia scans the room for any signs of Al, but she is nowhere to be found and neither is June. 

“Alicia we were waiting for you, glad you could join us.” Morgan says, motioning with his hand for Alicia to get closer.

“Where are Al and June?” Alicia asks.

“They went to check for bandages on the room down the hall.” Morgan points out. “We were deciding on what would be the------”

Alicia doesn’t wait for Morgan to finish when she walks out of the room. She heads down the hall and she feels her grip on the gun barrel tighten. She opens the door to the room and she stays frozen as her mind tries to process the scene right in front of her. Al is sitting on the bed with her pants down to her knees; June is leaning into her, her head laying on Al’s shoulder and Al’s arm wrapped around June’s upper back.

“Shit!!!” Alicia whispers to herself.

She feels like she has just been stabbed on the chest and her lung perforated, feeling she lacks air. Her heart starts beating faster and she feels a mix of emotions inside of her. She stands there watching the scene in shock, anger, frustration, but most of all in jealousy. (Jealous that Al left her alone in the other room and now she finds her here with June like this. Why the fuck is Al’s pant down? How long have they fucking been here? Alicia feels the anxiety building up inside of her as her body begins to shiver and she feels she could throw up. She tries to keep her composure, but feels she is about to lose her shit and storm at them. At the same time, Al looks up to see her standing at the door. Al looks calmed and completely unbothered by the fact that Alicia just caught them like this. Al’s expression quickly changes when she realizes that something’s wrong based on the look on Alicia’s face.

“Hey, Alicia,” Al says, unlocking the embrace she had on June, and at the same time June lifts up her head from Al’s shoulder.

Alicia doesn’t answer just continues to eye both June and Al with an accusing look on her face. Al looks back at Alicia quizzically. (What the fuck is Alicia thinking?) 

“You’re well patched up Al, this should prevent any infection on the wound.” June says, turning around to look at Alicia who has not move a muscle.

Alicia doesn’t even seem to notice that Al is injured on her thigh since her eyes remain locked on Al’s face.

“Thanks June.” Al replies fretfully, standing up and bringing up her pants as Alicia’s eyes have not left her every movement.

“Hi Alicia, we are already heading back. Al is looking pretty good, so she’s good to go.” June greets, cleaning her hands.

“I’m sure she does.” Alicia replies sounding sarcastic.

June’s eyes narrow at Alicia’s comment and she senses the tension in the air as they have all stay in uncomfortable silence. 

Al has the most dumbfounded look on her face trying to figure out why the hell Alicia is acting this way. She buttoning her pants and fixing her tank top.

“Uhm….my work is done here, so I’ll go check what’s the plan.” June informs breaking the uncomfortable silence and starting to walk out of the room.

Alicia should probably say something or follow June, in case she doesn’t want June to think something’s going on between her and Al. Alicia, however; doesn’t give a shit, especially if June thinks there’s something going between Al and Alicia.

“Thanks again.” Al retorts, now starting to walk towards Alicia.

“Anytime.” June answers.

Alicia just watches her from the corner of her eyes as June passes by.

“Can you believe I had a cut on my thigh and didn’t notice?” Al says, with a half smile.

Alicia is still looking dead serious and doesn’t say anything.

“You okay? You have this look on your face like if you went for breakfast and someone just shit on your pancakes.” Al giggles.

Alicia just rolls her eyes. Her eyes go from Al’s face, down her chest then move to stare at the wound on her leg. Alicia stares for a few seconds, but doesn’t say anything.

“You’re acting a little weird. Did you sleep well?” Al carefully chooses her words this time sensing that Alicia is in a bad mood.

“Weren’t you there with me or you left me there long enough that you don’t know? Alicia finally replies sarcastically.

“I didn’t leave you alone Alicia, I just left you like 20 minutes ago. Are you upset about that?” Al asks skeptically.

“I have no reason for being upset Al.” Alicia replies, turning to leave the room, but Al stops her.

“Hey you told me to stay and I stayed.” Al defends, placing her hands on Alicia’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong please talk to me. It gets me anxious when you don’t say anything and I have no other choice, but to think that I did something wrong. If you would trust me a little and tell me what’s been bothering you I can ----”

“Nothing’s wrong and I don’t need you of all people to help me.” Alicia scoffs.

Al slowly slides her hands from Alicia’s shoulders down her arms to then pull away from her.

“Here you go again with your hurtful words. You just……. You confuse me Alicia. One moment I feel like you are really fond of me and then you’re just indifferent. So which one is it?” Al asks, in a pleading tone.

“Pick one” Alicia replies.

Al bits her lower lip, hesitating, but she says it.  
“Now you’re just being a total bitch, Alicia.” Al mutters, as Alicia snaps and forcefully presses her palm on Al’s chest pinning her against the wall.

“What the hell did you just say?” Alicia snarls, with fire in her eyes.

“You heard me.” Al replies, unbothered by the fact that Alicia is putting more pressure on her chest.

“Don’t you ever call me that again.” Alicia says, raising her gun barrel and pointing it directly at Al’s throat.

Al raises both hands in surrender and looks at Alicia straight in the eyes, her eyes watery already. 

“You want to do it? Go ahead.” Al dares to challenge, pulling her head back to give Alicia enough space to slit her throat if she so desires.

Alicia snaps out of her anger at this. (What the hell is wrong with me, Alicia thinks as she realizes what she was about to do. No I wouldn’t, I would never hurt you, she tells herself, but she is unable to say the words out loud for Al to hear.)

She releases her hold of Al and brings the gun barrel down, but doesn’t say anything.

Al bends down placing her hands on her knees trying to make sense of what just happened. She tries to justify Alicia’s actions, but she can’t. (What the hell is wrong with her? I don’t know what I do wrong that pisses her off, Al thinks.)

“I’m going to give you the space that you need.” Al pauses straightening up and combing her hair with her fingers out of her face. “We should go with the others, before they think something’s wrong.”

“ Al”

“Yeah”

“No one knows about us so; I would like to keep it that way.” Alicia says stepping back, away from Al.

“I don’t even know if there is an us, Alicia. Don’t worry I wasn’t planning on letting anyone intrude in my life.” Al answers back.

Al starts waking out of the room, Alicia following right behind her.

“You ladies okay?” Morgan asks as soon they enter the room. All eyes go to Al and Alicia. 

(Did June say anything? Alicia thinks. If she did, it doesn’t seem to be bothering Al at all.)

“Yeah Morgan, so what’s the plan?” Al asks.

“We need to find John and Strand first and then we will see from there. We don’t have good signal on the radios here, so it would be best to go out and try to contact them. ”  
“There are no signs of walkers outside, so we should be fine.” Luciana adds.

Al nods in agreement and Alicia just stares at her. 

“Let’s try to find anything here that can be useful for us to take and then we get going.” Morgan informs. “Luciana, Alicia, and I can look on the second floor and June, Al and Sarah on this floor. Wendell, Jim and Charlie can stay and have watch meanwhile we gather the necessary supplies.”

Alicia’s eyes quickly go to Morgan and she wonders when did he become the leader and why does she have to follow his orders. She’s not in the mood to call him out on that after what just happened with Al, so she complies for now.

Al gets her trench pike then starts to button up her shirt up to the last button. (At least she buttoned it, Alicia thinks.) She then heads out with June and Sarah, but not before she eyes Alicia and Alicia can tell that Al just wants her to take care, even if she doesn’t say anything.Alicia, Morgan and Luciana start going to the second floor. Alicia walks a little faster keeping her distance from Morgan and Luci, but Luci quickly walks up to her.

“Hey are you okay?” Luci whispers.

“Yeah.”

“You sure? You know you can trust me.” Luci continues.

“Did June say anything?” Alicia asks.

“No, was there something she had to say?” Luci asks.

“Uhm… no, sorry, I just didn’t sleep well.” Alicia answers.

“I thought you had a good night’s sleep since you were with Al.” Luci smirks.

“What? Al wasn’t with me?” Alicia quickly answers back.

“Oh come on Alicia, I saw when June went back to the room and you must have stayed there with Al, then Al came in earlier saying that----”

“Nothing happened between us.” Alicia replies, trying to be nonchalant.

“Calm down Alicia I never said something happened.” Luci affirms.

“You’ve just been acting a little weird. I don’t want to intrude in your life, but does it have anything to do with-------”

“I don’t think there is anything worth taking from here,” Alicia says, interrupting Luciana and changing the subject.

“There is nothing.” Morgan agrees catching up with them.

“We should head back.” Alicia says, trying not to make eye contact with Luci and keeping her distance from her to avoid any further questioning.

“Are you okay?” Junes asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Al answers.

“There are some medicines and bandages here. I think we should take them; this shit is always useful.” Sarah suggests. “I can do this quick thing, maybe you two can check the other rooms.”

“Okay.” June replies.

June and Al quickly check the other rooms then move to the second and find some medicines.

“Check if there is something there to take these.” June tells Al.

Al searches and finds a sling bag hanging by a cupboard then she notices something else.

“Oh my God, how lucky is this; there are some bottles of water here on the cupboard.” Al informs.

They quickly begin to pack everything when June says, “Al, maybe this is not the time to say this, but I’m sorry for what happened earlier when I had an emotional breakdown about John.”

Al looks at June then says, “It’s fine June, I get it, I can imagine how you feel; finding love in the most hostile of places and then feeling that you could lose that person. But you will get back to John.”

June looks back at Al curiously. “ I choose to believe that too. 

June pauses then continues, “I don’t know you much Al, but from the time we first met to now, you seem a bit different.”

“Uh…what do you mean different?” Al asks, clearing her throat.

“I don’t know how to explain it, but you’re just a different Al.” June smiles.

“You said it yourself, you don’t know me, so you can’t say that I’m different now.” Al smiles back.

“Did I cause any dilemma between you and Alicia? Sorry if I’m this straight forward with the question, but I couldn’t help to notice that Alicia seemed upset that you were comforting me.”

It finally hits Al, how could she have not noticed something as obvious as this. Even June noticed. (I must be a fucking idiot or just oblivious whenever it comes to Alicia, Al thinks. Alicia must have read the situation wrong and she was probably jealous as shit and that’s why she acted the way she did, Al smiles to herself.)

“There isn’t anything for Alicia to be upset about; she’s just been through a lot. She lost her mom and brother in a matter of days. That’s all.” Al replies dismissing the conversation.

“We should get back,” says Al.

Al, June and Sarah head back to meet with the group.

“We didn’t find anything worth taking.” Luciana informs, as they walk into the room.

“We found some meds, so these always come handy.” Sarah replies.

“We found water too, enough for all of us to drink.” June adds.

Al takes two bottles of water and walks towards Alicia who is standing by the window, her back facing everyone else.

“Here.” Al says stretching her hand out to hand in a bottle of water to Alicia. “We need to keep hydrated.”

“Thanks.” Alicia says making eye contact with Al then taking the water.

“How’s your leg?” Alicia asks, taking a sip of water.

“It’s no big deal.” Al answer, sheepishly smiling at Alicia.

“I need to talk to you now before we leave this place.” Alicia says, staring to the room next door.

“Yeah, sure.” Al says.

Alicia looks back to see that everyone is still busy discussing their next move and Alicia really doesn’t care what decision is taken. After they find John and Strand safely, she isn’t even sure she wants to stay with them. Alicia signals for Al to follow her to the other room while the rest are too distracted to notice they are leaving.

“Alicia I--------”

“I’m sorry about what happened earlier, I don’t know what happened. I…I just haven’t been myself lately.” Alicia interrupts Al.

“I get it, Alicia.” Al says moving closer to Alicia.

“No you don’t. You don’t know what is going on in my mind.”

“And you won’t tell me.” Al replies.

“I’m just going to tell you this once more Al. I want you to keep your distance from me.”

“Wait…what do you mean?” Al asks.

“You saw what happened earlier. Next time I might really hurt you and I don’t want that to happen, so please stay away from me.” Alicia voice begins to break, as she looks away from Al.

Al moves towards Alicia and puts her hands on Alicia’s shoulder. “Please don’t push me away, I ….. I need you and I know you need me too. We can figure this out together. If you need your space, I will give you that, but please don’t shut me out completely from your life.”

Al cups Alicia’s face in her hands and leans down to kiss her lips. Alicia tries to move her head away, but can’t resist when she feels Al’s lips on hers. She is hesitant at first not responding to Al’s kiss, but the urge she feels to kiss her back is stronger. She puts her hands around Al’s neck and pulls her even closer as the kiss gets more passionate. Al’s hand rest on Alicia’s waist then slide up beneath Alicia’s tank top and Alicia shivers at the touch. Al’s mouth has already left Alicia’s as she starts kissing Alicia’s throat and a moan escapes Alicia’s mouth.   
She opens her eyes to look towards the door to find Matt and Jake standing there. Matt is bitten by his neck and Jake is missing an arm. They are both walkers. Alicia’s nightmares come storming back to her mind as she starts to hear their voices in her head. “You will lose her too.”

“Stop.” Alicia says, pushing Al back.

Al stares back at her like she’d been slap on the face.

Alicia starts to feel lightheaded. “It’s not real, it’s not real, and you’re not here. Leave me alone.” 

“Alicia, I’m real, I’m here. I won’t leave you.” Al says, in shock trying to figure out what’s wrong with Alicia.

Alicia feels her body start to get heavy and she no longer knows where she is. All she can hear is Matt’s and Jakes’s voices in her head as they start to get closer and closer to her.

“Leave me alone. Why can’t you just go and leave me?” Alicia yells, tightening her hold on the gun barrel. She rushes towards Jake since he is closer bringing him down to the floor. She presses her knee to its chest to pin him down then lifts the gun barrel with both hand and with full force aim for its head.  
She hears a scream as Jake holds onto her wrists preventing her gun barrel from going straight into its skull. She puts all her strength to it and feels Jakes hold weaken. The gun barrel is only a couple of inches from its head when someone grabs her by the arms and pushes her off Jake.  
She falls to the ground to see someone she can’t figure out right now who it is, standing defensively protecting Jake. More hands start to grab her pulling her arms behind her back as she tries to fight her way out of it.

“Alicia stop, stop it, calm down.” Someone yells.

Alicia feels someone cups her face in her hands. “It’s me, Luciana, please calm down.”

Alicia starts to calm down when she hears Luciana’s voice. She comes back to her senses to find Luciana kneeling in front of her holding her face, Jim and June behind her restraining her arms to her back and Morgan standing a few feet from her with his stick on hand. She sees Morgan kneel down to assist someone lying on the floor.

“Are you okay?” Morgan asks.

No response just heavy breathing. As Alicia calms down, she remembers Al was with her in the room. She is about to have a panic attack when she realizes that it’s Al lying on the floor.

“What now Morgan? Don’t we have enough problems to now be dealing with a psycho? ” Jim shouts.

“Shut up!” Luciana yells back.

“Oh my God, what….what did I just do?” Alicia stutters, eyes wide opened.

Jim and June slowly release the hold they had on Alicia as she starts to calm down.  
Al starts to get up, still in shock at what just happened. Alicia almost killed her if it wasn’t for Morgan that pushed her off of her. She stares back at Alicia in disbelief as Alicia lies down on the floor with guilt on her face.

“Al and Alicia, I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but we need to keep it together. We can’t fall apart now, we need each other to get out of this.” Morgan says.

Alicia gets up and she notices everyone stays on alert in case she loses her mind again. Guilt washes through her face as she locks eyes with Al, but she can’t bring herself to look at her anymore.

“I’m sorry. I would never hurt Al in my right mind. I….I just can’t be here anymore.” Alicia says flatly.

Al tries to move towards Alicia, but June nods in disagreement.

“We will figure this out when we find John and Strand and a safe place to be.” Morgan continues. “Can I have a minute with Alicia please?” Morgan asks the rest.

They all start walking out, but Al hesitates until June grabs her by the arm. “She needs some space now to clear her mind.” June says.

Al looks back at Alicia who is looking down at the floor then nods in agreement and leaves the room.

“Alicia, uhm…. I know how you feel, I’ve been there before. I’ve been stuck before in the past not knowing how to get out of it. It used to haunt me day and night. I did things that I regret and I can’t take back. I wish I could tell you that it gets better, but sometimes it doesn’t. I was lost for so long, but I met someone that helped me, that made me find meaning to my life. You still have people that care about you; Luciana, Strand, me and I can see that Al does too.” Morgan confesses.

Alicia tenses when she hears Al’s name.

“I can help you Alicia to find a better way, to find meaning in this life.” Morgan offers.

“I…..I don’t think I can. You saw what I almost did. I almost killed the person that I----” Alicia pauses, but Morgan seems to understand what she wanted to say.

“I need to leave, I need to leave now.” Alicia sighs. 

“You don’t have to do this on your own; I know that I can help you.” Morgan continues.

“Morgan, please I need to be alone.” Alicia says, Morgan nodding in agreement.

Al had not said a single word since they came back to the main room and left Morgan and Alicia back in the other. No one dared to intrude and ask after what they witnessed. Al can’t help, but to feel guilty. Al has been through a lot, but she wasn’t a kid like Alicia when all of this started. Al already had a job, a life and even though she has seen a lot of ugly shit, she never had to see her family die right in front of her like Alicia did. Al even sacrificed being with her brother to get the story. Alicia is different, she is still very young, and she had her family with her and lost all of them so tragically. Alicia even has to be here in the same room with the child that killed her brother. That itself is too much for a person to handle. Al doesn’t know much about Alicia’s past life, so maybe she lost much more people that she cared about, Al thinks.  
Her thoughts are interrupted when Morgan and Alicia walk into the room. All eyes go to Alicia and Al quickly moves away from the wall she was leaning against to walk towards Alicia, but hesitates. She stares at Alicia wishing she could tell her she doesn’t blame her and that she is sorry for pressuring her with her feelings. She wants to desperately run and hug Alicia, but at the same time doesn’t know if Alicia would stab her right across the chest with the gun barrel. Al needs to hold it together too, for Alicia’s sake. 

Morgan breaks the uncomfortable silence that has just set in. “Okay so we need to head out and try to get signal to contact John and Strand. Hopefully they are not too far from each other.” 

They are about to head out when the alarm of a vehicle goes off. It’s very loud and it’s unmistakably the same alarm sound that Morgan, Alicia, Luciana and especially Al have heard before.

“Shit, it can’t be.” Al scoffs running towards the main door.

To their surprise the SWAT van is parked right across the street and the alarm is still on. 

“That son of a bitch!” Al yells out. “They found us.”

As they stand there in shock figuring out what the hell is going on, it takes just a couple of minutes for the dead to start gathering around the van.

“We need to turn off that alarm before we have a herd gathered here.” Morgan snaps.

“If we go outside they will shoot at us.” Al exclaims.

“Too late to do anything Momo; there are already too many gathered outside for us to handle.” Sarah says trying to keep her voice down.

“What do we do now Morgan, we can’t go outside and get torn apart by the dead or get shot? This was your idea to come to this damn hospital?” Jim complains.

There are now enough walkers gathered outside; they won’t be able to put down all of them. They hear the engine of the van start and the van starts heading towards them at full speed.

“Move away from the doors.” Morgan yells.

They all move back just in time as the SWAT van crashes inside bringing the main doors and half of the wall down.  
The alarm is still on which is now attracting the walkers to come inside the hospital.   
The group in shock, at what just happened looks to Morgan for leadership, but this was unexpected and he stands there frozen. The dead begin to flood the bottom floor. 

Al and Alicia exchange a look and brace themselves for the worse.


End file.
